Eternity's Kiss
by leikoashimage
Summary: What happens when Kai is saved by his long lost twin sister, Tai Hiwatari? What does she have to hide? And can she gain the trust of the Demolition Boys once again? What is Boris up to? Why so many questions! Read to find out. TalaxOC Will be converting to 'M' due to suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay! First story on the internet ever! Please tell me what you think!

Ps.. I own nothing, except for Tai! She's all my idea.

* * *

"We've got you now."

Four men surrounded a younger teen with dual blue shaded hair and dark eyes. The teen faced the men with a glare, waiting for an attack. The tallest of the group wore a grey hoodie and a yellow and black beanie.

"You did a bad thing, girly," he chuckled.

The teen flinched, but kept a close watch on the four of them.

"You have the wrong person," he snapped.

Another man stepped up. He wore a shaggy jersey and gym shorts. "She's trying to trick us again, Alex."

"I'm a guy!" the cornered teen growled. He reached for his wallet from his pocket.

The third man jumped and pulled out a knife. He wore a white wife beater and baggy jeans. "Hold it there, kid! Jason, get what ever she's got there.

The forth man slowly crept over to the teen. The teen growled through gritted teeth, but held up his hand with the wallet in hand. Jason wore a baseball cap backwards with only jeans on. He snatched the wallet away, flipped it open, and tried reading the id card in the alley light.

"Hiwatari, Kai. Age: 17. Sex: Male," he read it out loud.

The man wearing the jersey grabbed it from Jason. "You're kidding! Look Gary," he said confused.

The man in the wife beater leaned over the both of them. "No way! But he looks just like 'er."

The teen perked up. "What do you mean looks like her?"

"Shut up, kid! Or that'll be the last question you ask," Gary threatened.

"David," the tallest man shouted. "Let me see that."

The one now named David passed along the wallet.

"Could this all be a trick, Alex?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, boss. Think she's trying to trick us again?" David joined in.

The leader, Alex, glanced at the card before turning his eyes onto Kai. "She's done things far more clever than this," he pondered.

After a moment of silence in the alley, Alex spoke, "get her."

Kai tensed and clenched his fist, prepared to fight. The gang leapt into action, racing towards him.

Suddenly, a female voice rang through the alley. "Wrong one, you clowns!"

The gang stopped to see a girl, identical to Kai, stood at the entrance of the alley. Her long two toned hair was pulled back into a high ponytail that rested over her shoulder. She wore a white tank top covered by black jean vest. Her pants matched the material from her vest. Her hands were protected by white leather fingerless gloves. She held a long metal pole in her right hand.

Kai stared shocked at the female. "Tai?"

Alex snickered, "there you are! Go get her, you idiots!"

The three men charged at her, but she was prepared. She bent her knees and prepared to leap. Jason, the obvious chicken of the gang, stepped back at her move. David made the first move by swinging his fist at her. She easily ducked out of the way and pushed herself from the ground, using David's momentum of swinging forward to step on him and kick him out onto the street. He lost his balance and fell face first onto the sidewalk. Next, Gary leapt at her, a knife in hand. He attempted to stab her, but she used the pole to push his hand away. He swung his left hand at her. She caught it easily, then used their twisted arms to turn him around. She kicked him in the back, sending him flying into a pile of garbage bags.

"What's the problem? Why can't you get her? Jason! Grab the brat!" Alex shouted.

"Right," Jason's voice shook as he stepped towards her.

She straightened out and smirked. "Come on, Jason. Come get me. We all know what happened last time you tried."

He held up his pocket knife and gulped down his fear. She took a step forward and his hand visibly began to shake. He let out an attack cry and swiped his blade at her, dodged the attack and grabbed his arm with her left arm and twirled herself around so that the pole in her hand came in tact with his stomach,. He collapsed immediately, clutching his stomach.

She stepped forward and dropped the pole.

"You can't defeat us," Alex cried. "I'll get you, Tai!"

He went to swing at her, but felt another hand on his arm. "Forget about someone?"

Alex turned just in time to see Kai's fist coming at his face. Alex took the hit and tumbled until he tripped over Jason.

"That's no way to show a lady a good time," Kai spat.

Kai turned to the girl. She returned the look with her dark blue eyes.

"Tai?" he asked cautiously.

She smiled and nodded. "It's good to see you, brother."

Tai jumped on him, giving him a hug. He returned the hug and smile.

"But, how? I thought you ran away from Russia," he said.

She laughed to herself and stepped away.

"I'll explain over some coffee. Now let's go before they decide to get back up and try again."

The two quickly shuffled over the moaning gang. They walked in silence as the made their way to a small diner. Tai led him to a booth farther away from people. Once they had settled down in the seats and had ordered their drinks, Tai watched the waitress walk away before speaking.

"How have you been big brother?" She asked.

Kai flinched and folded his arms over his chest. He smirked, "I haven't heard you say that in years."

"That's what happens when you don't see me for years. I keep forgetting how long it's been since I saw you last."

"Three," he quickly stated.

She frowned, but quickly hid it. "I didn't even realize it had been that long.."

A moment of silence passed before Tai spoke again, "how are the boys now a days?"

"Busy training for this years championships."

"Do you have better things to do then just train?"

"We don't have much left to do. What about you? Where have you been?"

Tai sighed and leaned back into the cushion.

"I've been everywhere. Some better than others for sure, but anywhere but home. The last place my travels brought me to was South America, but I caught a fishing boat to Rome. Some how I ended back up in Russia."

"South America?" Kai asked, astonished.

She smiled, "Yep. Was doing research with an old friend. We were on the break through for a new species of bit beasts, but were stopped short when our funding stopped."

Kai relaxed his shoulders, realizing he had become tensed as she spoke. "What gave you leads to South America?"

"I received a letter from an anonymous sponsor saying that there was a team searching for my skills in interpreting the language. The next day a man came to me while I was working in America. He said his boss was a sponsor of the BBA and I couldn't resist the offer he gave me."

Kai's ears perked up here. "Offer?"

"Here's your coffee!" The cheery waitress cut off Tai before she could start. She placed the two drinks down and a plate of warm buns on the table before walking off once more.

The quite returned as they partook in their drinks and a bun in sync. Kai stared at his cup and pondered for a moment.

"You've been safe?"

Tai's head jerked up from her own drink, but almost immediately fell back down. "At most times, I was."

He kept his eyes on her, before she looked at him. "I've learned how to defend myself since then, Kai."

He diverted his eyes back to his cup. They fell quite again. Kai took a sip from his coffee. He set it away from him.

"Will you be seeing them while you are here?"

She remained quite.

"Or were you even expecting to see me again," he snapped.

Tai looked at him with a hint of hurt in her eyes. He could see her chest rise as she took in her next breath.

"No," she said. She turned her head. "I didn't ever expect to see you again."

Kai frowned. "You weren't going to try to look for me?"

"Have you looked for me?" She angrily said. "I haven't received one letter from any of you, but I sent letters to you anytime I could sit down in one place for a moment. You've been so wrapped up in the tournaments that you didn't even think about your twin sister!"

She stood up to leave and Kai grabbed her arm. "Don't leave quite yet." He calmly said.

"Why should I stay, Kai?"

"They are outside right now. Looking for you."

She turned her eyes to see Alex and Jason standing outside the door searching the streets. She slowly sat down and turned her eyes away from Kai.

"Yes, I was caught up in the tournaments. I'm captain of the Blade Breakers now," he said.

"No excuse," she replied.

Kai sighed. "Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?"

"Yes," she responded quickly.

She looked over her shoulder to see Alex and Jason were gone. She stood up, fished for her money out of her back pocket, and set it on the table. She never once looked back at Kai as she left the diner.

Kai could only watch her leave. He finished off his cup before setting down his own money and leaving. Once outside, he saw no glimpse of her anymore. He shook it off and returned to the hotel that the Blade Breakers were staying in.

Tai kept her eyes on Kai as he looked around for her and then walking the opposite direction she was hiding. She turned her self away and headed down an alley.

"I'm sorry, Kai. I can't let you get into this quite yet." She whispered to no one.

* * *

How was that for a start? I'll be posting the second chapter hopefully later. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh yeah! Two chapters in one day! On a roll baby!

I do not own any thing except for Tai!

* * *

Kai couldn't focus on that day's training. All he could think about was his sister and the last time he had seen her. It had been three days since she had walked out on him at the diner. He shook his head and looked to see Tyson and Ray bumping heads with each other in the beydish.

"Let's go Dragoon!" Tyson shouted, jumping into the air.

"Finish him, Driger!" Ray responded.

The dish was engulfed in a blast of dust, clouding up who the winner of the practice match was.

"And Tyson is the winner!" Max called out once the dust had settled.

Kai muted out their mindless blabber as he thought of the past.

_A seven year old girl with two toned blue hair curled up in a dark corner of a concrete room crying. She had fresh scratches down both arms and bruises that were scattered about her body. She wiped away her tears when she heard foot steps coming closer to the enclosed room she was assigned to. A line of light entered the room, but quickly went away as the person came into her domain and shut the door._

"_Tai?" Came the concerned voice of her older brother._

"_You shouldn't be here, brother," she said through sniffs._

"_I'm not just going to sit and watch them beat you. I'm getting you out of here," he said sternly._

"_But Kai..!" she couldn't finish her sentence. Kai had grabbed her into a hug._

"_You will run away from this place. Never ever come back. Ever. Do you hear me, Tai?" _

"_Yes, brother."_

Kai sighed and looked up to the sky for a moment to breath. He stood and started walking away from practice.

"Hey, Kai!" Tyson yelled. "We haven't finished training yet!"

"I have business to take care of," he stated.

Kai continued walking out of the gym and onto the street. It was one of the warmer days in Russia and a perfect day for walking. He turned right and kept going until he reached a bridge. He leaned over the railing and breathed out.

"What have you gotten yourself into Tai? Who are those guys after you anyways?"

"How should I know?" A voice spoke to him.

Kai turned on heel to see Tai sitting on the opposite side of the bridge's railing.

"How long have you been following me?"

"So you figured it out?" She kicked her feet and said, "I saw you exit out of the gym and followed you here. I wanted to apologize for being so rude the other day."

"Why did you run off like that?" He asked.

Tai shook her head and turned her eyes away from him, gazing into the stone path beneath them.

"It's hard to explain," she replied.

"You don't trust me."

Tai jerked her head up and quickly responded, "You're my brother! How could I not trust you?"

Kai put his elbows onto the rail and leaned back.

"It wouldn't seem that way? And you still haven't explained that gang chasing after you? I want to help you if I can, but I can't do that unless you talk to me."

"You shouldn't be asking to help when you haven't been there long enough to be able to help. This is past what you can do, Kai." Tai said.

"Past what I can do?"

Tai hesitated, "I've been chased since I left the abbey last time I was there. I went to travel and learn more about my talents, but as soon as I reached the border to India, I was attacked by three men I had never met. They attempted to bring me back to the abbey, but I escaped to the airport and made it safely to America. There, I was taken in by a really nice family."

"So, you made it to America?" Kai shut his eyes and smirked. "Surprised you made it there on what I had given you."

"I had my own fund of money," Tai said shyly.

Kai opened his eyes and stared her down. "Where did you get money?"

"I don't want to tell you that now."

Kai stepped forward and grabbed her arms. "What have you been doing, Tai? This isn't like you."

She pushed him off and stood firmly before saying, "I stole it."

Kai went to yell at her, but she stopped him. "If you want to know my story, you'll keep up. I can't continue talking here."

Kai became confused, but didn't show the emotion. "What do you-?"

"I wasn't the only one who followed you. Now, can you keep up?"

Once that was said, Tai leapt over the railing on the bridge and landed on the exposed land next to the river and looked up to the shocked Kai. She smirked and dashed up the river.

Kai wasted no time chasing after her. He followed over the rail and ran once his feet touched the ground. He could see her ponytail swing back and forth as she turned onto a street. She dodged around the people on the street and over a fruit stand. Kai had to push a few people out of the way, not quite used to maneuvering like that on a street. She took a left down an alley. Without stopping, she jumped up onto a garbage bin and over the chain link fence next to it. She landed and looked back at Kai. He hesitated, but followed suit, but not so elegantly.

"You're doing pretty good," Tai said, brushing back her bangs. "But this next part gets a bit more complicated."

She flipped around and ran straight at a wall. Using her momentum, she latched onto an escape ladder and pulled herself up. She raced up two flights of stairs and leapt across the alley onto another escape ladder. She lifted herself up and used a ladder next to her to climb to the roof.

Kai took a deep breath, then leapt off to follow in her tracks. Within a few moments, he had pulled himself onto the roof, where she sat on the roof top edge. She looked out over the city and sighed.

"We only have a few moments to speak, Kai. I can only answer a few of your questions," she stated.

"What happened in America?" He asked without hesitating.

"The Rosewell's took me in, I'll take you to meet them one day, but that won't be for awhile. Anyways, they helped me get into a school for beybladers. I stayed there and trained. After 7 months, they took me to a research facility where I studied and worked on beyblades."

"So you are a beyblade lab rat?"

"No! I wanted to make myself stronger. To be able to come back and take revenge on Boris for what he did to me."

Kai became silent as he thought about the injuries that had been inflicted upon her when she lived in the abbey.

"Why didn't you expect to see me when you got to Russia? Or even the rest of the Demolition Boys?"

Tai looked towards the sky. She shook her head. "I can't face them. Not after all that has happened."

"You need to tell them that you are okay. They were there for you just as much as I was," Kai said.

"Kai, after all that I have been through," she started. "From fighting in the streets, stealing to survive, sleeping in the cold, everything has changed about me. You probably wouldn't recognized me if you watched me blade."

"Show me."

"What?"

"I want to see how you've improved."

Tai stood up and removed her beyblade from her pocket. It was completely red with one white ring around it. Kai glanced at it and immediately noticed how there was no bit-beast.

"What happened-?!" He yelled.

"It was taken from me before I left for America."

Kai looked away, angry. "Boris."

"I think so, but it could have been the men who attacked me." She put the blade back into her pocket. "I trained with other people's blades to get better for when I get her back."

She lowered her head. "I have one more thing to tell you before I go."

Kai focused his attention on her.

She took a deep breath and snapped her head up. "I'm breaking into the abbey!"

Kai glared at her.

"You're going to get hurt," Kai simply said before turning away.

Tai growled and run in front of Kai.

"What would you know?! I can handle my self now! I'm just as old as you are and stronger then I ever was." Tai yelled.

Kai snapped back at her, "That's a pure suicide mission, Tai! You could be seriously hurt and Boris could get his hands back on you!"

Tai grunted and looked away from his angry glare. He moved to go around her and she grabbed his arm. Immediately, he grabbed her wrist and attempted to twist her arm, but she broke his grasp when she kicked at the back of his knee joint, making him fall to the ground. She grabbed his arm and forced it behind his back.

"I can defend myself. I will make it in there and get what I need." She whispered into his ear.

He ground his teeth in frustration and growled. "Let go, Tai."

She said nothing more as she released him and stepped away.

"You have changed, Tai, but is this really what you want?" Kai asked her.

She kept her eyes away from him as he stood up.

"It's best if you stay away from me, Kai."

And those were her last words before she jumped off of the roof and onto another building where she ran from him.

"Tai!"

Kai returned to the hotel to find Max and Kenny working with the teams beyblades, Tyson lounging behind them, and Ray making tea.

"Where have you been, Kai?" Ray asked as he set the tray down on the table.

"I had some business to take care of," he stated.

"Business that takes forever?" Tyson stood up. "You've been gone all day, Kai."

Kai sat down and ignored Tyson. Tyson growled and hovered over him. "How can we be a team if you sneak off all the time and be all grumpy?! Talk to us, Kai! What's going on?"

"I have a sister. A twin sister." Kai finally said.

* * *

So, the beginning chapters are slow, but I promise, the next one will have some action in it! And a surprise visit from one of Tai's old friends.

Next time on Eternity's Kiss!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I've had plenty of people reading my story, but still no reviews... Hmm.. Well I'll be nice enough to post two chapters today. Please review!

I own only Tai! Beyblade is not mine!

* * *

Tai had ran as far as she could away from Kai.

'How could he think that I can't handle myself?' Tai thought to herself. 'I'm not a child anymore! I can do anything.'

She finally collapsed to her knees in a forest away from the city. She gasped and panted as she rested her weary self.

'I will prove to him I can take care of myself!'

After several moments of catching her breath, she stood and planned out her break in to the abbey.

* * *

"You have a sister?!" Tyson shouted.

Ray, Kenny, and Max all became shocked.

"Why didn't you ever tell us you had a sister?" Tyson started his interrogation.

Kai sneered and made eye contact with each team member. "It was never any of your business."

"Well, where is she?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know. She ran off after we spoke last," Kai calmly replied.

"What's her name?" Max asked next.

"Tai."

"I know that name!" Max exclaimed. "She was an assistant in my mom's laboratory."

"That's so cool!" Tyson leapt up. "She can teach us all she knows about beyblading."

Kai chuckled. "If you can catch her."

"What do you mean, Kai?" Ray questioned.

"She's been on the run for three years now. Moving from one place to another."

"Well, I say we find her," Tyson said, determined. " I bet she's just as strong as Kai. It would be an awesome battle."

Kai sat forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "She doesn't have a bit beast. It won't be worth your energy, Tyson."

"How can you say that about her?" Max declared.

"She's always been weak."

Kai's team went silent.

"We didn't think you were that heartless, Kai. Especially about family." Tyson said.

"You don't know anything about my family." Kai growled. He stood up and dismissed himself from the room by slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Tala pulled himself up on the pull-up bar for the fiftieth time and dropped down. He patted his forehead with a towel before grabbing a water bottle. After several swigs, he set the bottle down and went back to his physical night work out. The other members of his team had long since gone to bed, but he continued his training with the tournament around the corner. He started on one handed push-ups when he heard a beeping on a monitor by the door.

"An intruder?" He commented to no one.

He stood up, grabbed his beyblade and stepped out into the hall. He saw two guards rush by him towards the courtyard.

"It's Kai! He's returned!" One of the guards shouted as the dashed along the hall.

"Kai?" Tala repeated.

He quickly chased after them, curious if Kai really had returned. After several turns, they reached the courtyard where a group of guards were surrounding a blue haired person. Tala could hear the grunts of the guards getting hit.

The figure wielded a slender metal pole. They were fighting off each and every one of the guards. One specific guard grabbed the pole in attempt to pull it away, but resulted in the figure shoving it towards him and then using his pained distraction to upper cut him. The guard was sent back into another unexpecting guard. Another guard jumped behind the figure and swung his fist towards them. The figure ducked and elbowed the guard with their elbow. Once the guard was bent over, the person shoved their fist straight into the guards ribcage, knocking him down.

Tala immediately stepped in and once another guard was knocked down, Tala reached for the person's arm. He grabbed their left arm. The person reacted by swinging the pole behind them. Tala side stepped and twisted their arm back.

"No!" They shouted.

Tala released upon hearing a female's voice, shocking him. The guard's went to advance on the person, but Tala halted them with a quick command, "don't touch her!"

The figure turned quickly around and hunched over ready to continue fighting. She was breathing slightly heavier than normal, but remained calm.

"Is that you, Tai?" Tala bent lower to get a better look of her face.

She perked up at her name and gasped, "Tala?"

Tai went to embrace him, but stopped short when she remembered the guards surrounding her.

"What are you doing, Tai? You are trespassing. And we don't take it easy on trespassers," another voice came into the conversation.

'Not him,' she thought to herself.

The guards parted as Boris stepped towards her. Tai gripped her weapon tighter, preparing to swing.

"Is that any way to say hello, Tai?" Boris grinned evilly at her.

Her jaw locked as her entire person tensed with each step he took.

"You are completely surrounded. Do you really think you will be able to beat all of my guards and through my best blader?" He taunted.

"I can try!" She leapt at him, her staff like pole held above her head to slice down.

His grin widened as he blocked her strike and pushed her back. She skidded back and ran at him for another strike. With a battle cry, she used all of her strength to swing again at Boris.

He easily grabbed the pole and yanked it from her grasp. Losing her balance, he takes her by the back of her shirt. He pulled her to him, and wrapped his arm around her neck.

"You listen to me, Tai. I will not go easy on you just because you are a female. We are so glad you have finally returned to us," he whispered to her.

"You can go to hell!" She choked out as Boris tightened his grasp on her.

Tai swung her leg back, kicking him in the shin. Not expecting the attack, he released her enough for him to get out of his grasp.

"I came only for what is rightfully mine. I wouldn't dream of ever coming back to you!" She growled.

Boris laughed out loud. "It was never yours to begin with."

With that said, the guards grabbed her. Tala went to help her, but refrained immediately. He clenched his fist and looked away. She screamed in frustration as she tried to break free of their grasp.

"Welcome back to your home, Tai," Boris said as the guards had finally secured her arms behind her.

She fell to her knees and growled. Tala kept his eyes on her, not moving from where he stood.

"Tala!" Boris broke his focus on her.

"Yes, sir?" Tala responded.

"I want you to show Tai what we do to trespassers. Assemble your team."

Tala nodded firmly and left the courtyard.

"What are you going to do to me?" Tai asked.

"I'm going to show you what has become of the team since you left them. What you could have been if you wouldn't have run away," he snickered. "And now I have the final piece to get your dear brother back as well."

Tai let out a frustrated cry as she was pulled away.

* * *

"Go, Dranzer!" Kai shouted, his beyblade bashing into another rock.

Dranzer bounced back and toppled over. Kai grabbed his blade frustrated with his thoughts of Tai.

"_Look, Kai!" A young Tai said. "I finally mastered Void Graveyard!"_

_Kai turned to his sister, halting his training to see his sister's beyblade crack the cement barrier she had been working at for the last hour._

"_You don't have enough power behind your strikes. And you are still moving slow," Kai critiqued her._

_Kai picked up his beyblade and stood in his launching stance. "Like this. You'll get more force behind each pull of your rip cord."_

_Tai mimicked his position and felt a hand on her back, straightening out her shoulders. _

"_You keep slouching, Tai. Young ladies should always be proper and stand up straight," the person commented._

"_Get your hands off of me, Bryan, before I break not only your hands, but that pretty face of yours," Tai threatened with a smile._

_Bryan lifted his hands up in defense._

"_Don't kill him yet, Tai," Spencer spoke to them as he launched his blade into a dish._

"_He started it!" Tai whined._

"_And I am finishing it," Tala interrupted all of them. He entered the training room and folded his arms._

"_You all are acting like children," Tala lectured._

"_We can have a bit of fun, Tala," Tai teased._

_She stuck her tongue out at him and smiled. He frowned at her action._

"_Not when you still haven't learned hot to control your bit beast," Tala snapped._

"_It's been a few days. You can't master anything in that amount of time," Tai stated._

"_Boris says you will."_

"_Is that what has you in a knot?" She asked. "Did the big bad Boris scare you?"_

_Tai and Bryan began laughing as the others remained silent, not amused._

"_Come on, Tala! You know you want to laugh," Bryan pestered him._

"_Well, it is kind of funny…" Spencer smiled._

_Tai and Bryan calmed down for a moment before looking at each other and laughing again. This time Spencer joined in followed by Kai, then Tala._

_The five laughed at each other for absolutely nothing._

* * *

How was that? Please tell me what you think! Please please please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I've had one review... One out of 60 views on these chapters! Come on people! Please? I want to know how I am doing! I take all comments. Good or bad. If I can get at least 2 more reviews, I'll post the next chapter either by midnight tonight my time, meaning in a few hours, or I'll post sometime tomorrow.

I own nothing of Beyblade.

* * *

Kai frowned.

'Those were the good days,' he thought. 'Before we all became cold.'

He watched his blade spin as another memory came to his mind.

* * *

_Kai had been walking down the hall to his bedroom when he heard crying. Immediately recognizing it to be Tai, he followed the sobs to be the locker room where Tai sat on a bench with her arms cuddled next to her and her knees pulled next to her arms. He slowly approached her. Her breathing hitched for a moment when his shoes shuffled against the tile._

"_What do you want?" She snapped._

"_I could hear you down the hall and wanted to see if you were alright," Kai softly replied._

"_It's not anything to worry about," she whispered._

_Kai sat down next to her and went to put a hand on her shoulder, but she grabbed his hand._

"_Don't touch me."_

_She threw his hand away._

"_What did Boris do to you this time? Kai asked firmly._

_Tai flinched and kept her head down. She remained silent._

"_Were you punished, Tai?"_

_He could see her muscles tense, but she didn't speak._

"_I can't help you unless you talk to me, Tai!"_

_Kai stood up and grabbed her shoulders forcing her to face him. His eyes widened when he saw the dark bruise on her left cheek, her split lip, and black eye._

"_Why did he-?" _

"_I don't have to tell you anything!" Tai interrupted._

_She pushed him back and glared._

"_And I don't need your help."_

_She went to leave the locker room, but Kai snatched her arm. _

'_Why won't you talk to me, Tai"_

"_Let go of me," she hissed._

"_Not until you talk to me," he demanded._

"_I can't," she whispered before yanking her arm away and running from him._

* * *

Kai leaned back against a rock and watched the water in the river churn.

"What has become of you, Tai?" He said out loud to no one.

He lifted himself up from the ground and prepared to launch again.

'How could I let you get like this, Tai?' He contemplated. 'What could have possibly led to this new, mysterious you?'

He put his head into his hands and remembered the day Tai left the abbey the second time.

* * *

_Kai stood in line with the rest of the Demolition Boys. Boris stood in front of them and stared at ech of them before speaking._

"_Gentlemen! There is a weakness amongst you. This individual has kept you down for sometime now." Boris paused and smirked. "We finally found what was keeping you from advancing and brought her here today to help you defeat your weakness."_

_The four boys heard a shout and turned to see Tai being dragged in. Kai kept a straight face, but worried what Boris had in mind for her. The person dragging Tai, shoved her in front of the boys. She landed with a grunt on to the gravel of the courtyard._

"_You see, because of Tai, you haven't' been able to reach your gull potential. So, we have decided that you will have the opportunity to erase the weakness she has in her," Boris said. "If you refuse, you will join her."_

_Each of the boys grew tense, knowing what would be done to her. Boris yanked her to her feet. _

"_Let's see if we can fix you, Tai," Boris whispered to her only. "Then we will see if you ever disobey me again."_

_Boris pushed her so she was facing the boys._

"_Prepare your beyblades," he ordered._

_Each of them hesitated. Tala's entire body tightened up. Kai's jaw dropped._

'_I can't do that to her!' Kai thought._

"_You will do as I say or join her in the punishment," Boris frowned._

_They looked at each other contemplating silently, before they pulled out their launchers._

"_That's better," Boris grinned._

_He stepped out of the way to watch from the sidelines._

_Tai watched in fear as they all aimed towards her._

"_No," she softly said._

"_Do it!" Boris commanded._

_Kai bit back his anger as he fiercely pulled his rip cord. His blade raced forward and cut deeply across her right arm. She closed her eyes, but didn't show any other reaction. Bryan shot his next. His hit her in the side. Spencer launched his scraping her shoulder ._

_Tai opened her yes and locked them with Tala's. Tala clenched his teeth together. He mouthed something to her, then pulled his cord, cutting across her cheek and the single tear that had fallen._

* * *

Kai pounded his fist into a tree and growled to himself.

'That day will always be engraved into all of our minds. How could Boris force us to do that to her?'

Kai started walking back to the city, but not before thinking of what happened after her vicious punishment.

* * *

_Thirty minutes had passed of the constant torture before Tai collapsed to her knees, no longer able to hold a straight face from the pain. Her eyes had long since lost their shine and streamed tears down her bleeding cheeks. Blood seeped from dozens of cuts and scrapes down her body. Ten minutes into the punishment, it had started to rain lightly and all five of them were dripping wet._

_Tala launched his blade once more at her, cutting across her side. Boris raised his hand, satisfied at last._

"_We will continue this tomorrow. Kai, Tala! Take her back to her room," he ordered._

_The four boys remained where they were standing, watching Boris slowly walk away, until his foot steps were far away. Tala was the first to dash across the distance between the, He skidded on his knees til he was at her side. Afraid of hurting her farther, he hovered his hands over her._

"_I'm so sorry, Tai," Tala said._

_Kai was behind him in a heart beat, by the time he had reached her, she had fallen into Tala's lap. Tala took her into his arms. _

"_It's not your fault," she weakly said. _

_Kai knelt next to her her and placed a hand onto her cheek stroking it with his thumb._

"_We need to get you out of this rain," Kai spoke._

_Bryan and Spencer stepped up to them as Tala took Tai gently into his arms._

"_Will you be okay, Tai?" Bryan asked._

_Tai never looked at any of them as she tried to speak, "I'm weak. I always have been. I only hold you back."_

"_Don't say that!" Spencer argued._

"_Why.. why shouldn't I?_

"_You are what keeps us human, Tai." Tala replied, pushing his forehead to hers. "If you left us, we would fall far into insanity. For a better sense of it, we would be Boris's slaves."_

"_But-" she started._

"_But nothing, Tai." Kai snapped._

_She softly smiled and closed her eyes. "Then I promise to stay here and help keep you human."_

_Bryan patter her head. "That's our girl."_

"_We should get her inside before she gets sick," Spencer commented._

_The boys quickly went indoors. Bryan and Spencer left to their rooms after wishing Tai a good night. Tala and Kai took her to her room where she was asleep before they even opened the door. Kai helped get her in bed._

_Once she was comfortable in her covers, Tala and Kai stood above her for a moment._

"_She's going to go through hell tomorrow," Tala quietly said._

_Kai nodded, "and Boris will not stop til she breaks."_

"_There's nothing we can do, is there?" Tala took his eyes off of her to look at Kai._

"_We can only help her when Boris isn't looking," Kai replied._

_The boys left her room and returned to their own rooms._

_The next morning, the boys lined up, none of them seeing Tai through the morning. Boris stood in front of them, rather angry and upset._

"_Today, we will continue your training. And as for Tai," Boris started. "She ran away last night."_

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, here's another chapter. I hope you guys are liking this. And I am going to start showing my own ideas mixed with what actually happened in the anime. So, be warned if things don't make sense. They aren't supposed to!

I do not own beyblade in any shape or form.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

Tai struggled against the bindings that held her hands behind her back. Tala pulled her along side her, not saying a word.

"Let me go, Tala! You don't have to listen to what Boris says! You know he's just lying to you," she tried to reason with him.

"You have no right to speak to me," Tala replied monotonously.

"What are you talking about, Tala?"

Tala stopped and shoved her into a dark room. "You will wait here until we are ready to deal with you."

Tai screamed at him as he shut the door behind him.

Tala stood at the door for a moment, listening to Tai thrash about the room. He stepped away from the room and walked down the hall to Bryan's room. Once there, he opened the door.

"Get up," he said. "Tai's back."

Bryan leapt from his bed and chased after Tala.

"Are you serious? What is she doing back here?" Bryan questioned his captain.

"I will tell you once we have retrieved Spencer and Ian." Tala snapped, now in an angry mood. "Now, go find Ian, I'll get Spencer. Meet us at Tai's old room."

Bryan nodded and turned at the intersection in the halls. Tala continued walking. He reached Spencer's room and delivered the news to Spencer. Spencer quickly followed after Tala hearing about Tai. As they walked, Spencer questioned him.

"What should we do, Tala? She betrayed us."

"We will decide that once we reach the others." Tala calmly said as he stared forward.

"How are you taking this so calmly? You two were closer then any one else," Spencer asked.

Tala stopped him, not hiding his anger any more. "Me and her have nothing anymore! She took that with her when she left us!"

Tala growled before resuming his journey. Spencer stood shocked for a moment, before catching up to him.

They remained silent as they approached the room. Spencer could hear her angered cries and stared at the door. Bryan and Ian came up and Tala folded his arms.

"She was found in the court yard, trespassing. Boris wants us to take out her punishment." Tala stated.

Bryan leaned against the wall.

"What do you think she deserves for deserting us like that?" Bryan asked.

"The worse we can give without killing her," Tala replied harshly.

"That's uncalled for, Tala," Spencer joined the conversation.

"Who are you talking about?" Ian piped in.

"Kai's sister, Tai," Bryan explained. "She was apart of our team until she ran away 3 years ago."

"She couldn't ever be apart of our team. She's too weak to ever match up to us," Tala added.

"I agree with Tala. She had no right in leaving us the way she did. She didn't even leave us a note or warning," Bryan said.

Spencer sighed and pulled his gaze away from the agitated shouts coming from Tai's room.

"She was once a friend, does she really deserve it?"

"Yes, she does." Tala paused thinking for a moment. "But we will save her punishment for another time. For now, we need to get the message out to Kai. Boris needs him back.'

* * *

Kai approached the Blade Breakers hotel room and let himself in.

"Who is that?" Kai could hear Ray say.

"She looks just like Kai!" Max exclaimed.

"Do you think this is his sister?" Tyson asked.

Kai rushed into the room to see all four of them surrounding a television set. There on the screen was an unconscious Tai tied to a chair in a dark room.

"What's going on?" Kai demanded, his temper quickly striking up.

"Kai!" Kenny spoke to him. "We came back to the hotel to see this! It had a note saying to play it, but that was it."

"_You know what you have to do, Kai,_" a voice came through the tape.

The Blade Breakers turned to Kai. He glared at the television and growled.

"What's going on, Kai?" Tyson asked.

"I have to go."

He quickly exited the room and ran down the hall to the elevator. He could see Tyson, Max, and Ray follow after him, shouting at him, as he entered the elevator and tried to shut the doors.

Tyson grabbed it just in time.

"Move, Tyson," Kai warned.

"Not until you tell us what is going on!"

"Come on, Kai. We are a team. We can help," Max said.

Kai turned his head away from them.

"You can't help me. I have to do this on my own."

He looked up and knocked Tyson over, sending all three of the boys toppling backwards.

"This is for your own good!"

The elevator doors closed and Kai leaned back against the wall as the elevator took him down.

'I'm coming, Tai,' he thought.

* * *

Tala sat on his bed, his head in his hands. His room was next to Tai's and he could hear every yell she let out. Just hearing her voice was bringing back all of the memories and it was tearing into his chest.

* * *

"_Tala?" _

"_Hmm?" Tala turned to see Tai behind him. _

"_What are you doing out here?" She asked._

_She gestured to the area around them. It was blanketed in snow. All the trees were drooping from the weight and the pond he stood next to hadn't thawed in years. _

"_You'll catch a cold if you stay out here." She stated._

"_I had to get out. I was suffocating in there." Tala looked away from her and to the pond._

"_Then why don't you try breathing?"_

_His head snapped back to her._

"_What do you mean?" He asked confused._

_She laughed and smiled at him._

"_If you are suffocating, it means you aren't breathing right?"_

_Tala stared deep into her eyes as she spoke, taking in the dark blue orbs that dragged in his soul every time he caught sight of them._

"_Try breathing next time you feel like you are suffocating. It'll help knowing you can still feel air coming into your lungs."_

_He sighed and shook his head._

"_It isn't as easy as you make it sound." He noted._

"_Ah, but it is," she teased._

"_What do you-?" _

_He was cut off when a snowball hit him smack dab in the middle of his face. As he wiped the cold substance from his face, he could hear Tai laughing as she ran away._

"_Get back here, Tai!"_

_He pursued after her, picking up snow as he went. _

"_Catch me if you can!" _

_He threw his snowball at her, hitting her in the back. She dramatically fell._

"_You got me!"_

_She rolled over and pretended to be dead as Tala approached her. He put his hands on his knees as he lingered over her._

"_Could you have put more effort into dying?"_

_He cracked a smile as she stuck out her tongue and jolted her body, flailing her arms out. This left her laying in the snow like she had been shot._

"_That's more like it," he joked. _

_He knelt beside her and rested his forehead on her stomach and started sobbing. _

"_How could she die like this?!" He exaggerated. "She can't die like this! Not by just a snow ball!"_

_She started to giggle as she picked up a handful of snow and plopped it down onto his head while he wasn't looking._

"_Damn it, Tai!" Tala growled and grabbed her hands._

_She used his awkward position to roll him onto his back and straddle him. She pinned his hands above his head._

"_Gotcha!" She said._

"_Oh, do you now?"_

_He smirked before wrestling with her and pushing her onto her back._

"_Pinned ya," Tala victoriously said._

"_That's not very nice, Tala," Bryan's voice took over the moment between Tala and Tai. _

"_Forcing yourself upon a woman," Spencer shunned._

_Tala leapt off of Tai so fast he just flopped back over into the snow._

"_I.. she… we…" Tala tried to explain._

"_Give it up, Tala," Bryan teased. "We know you just wanted a big kiss from-"_

_A snowball smacked Bryan._

"_Oh, shut it, Bryan," Tai said._

_Bryan went to throw his own snow, but another snow ball hit him in the shoulder._

"_Hey! Two against one?" Bryan pouted._

_Two more snow balls hit him. Tai laughed as she threw one. The teens continued to have a snow ball fight. Enjoying their time playing._

* * *

Tala stood at the bathroom sink. He splashed a large handful of water onto his face, erasing any of his thoughts. He looked into the mirror to focus himself.

"She's just a memory now," he said to himself.

He heard a knock on his door and turned to answer it, wiping off his face as he went. He opened it to see Boris waiting for him.

"Kai has entered the complex."

* * *

And leaving it at that. I have several ideas of the next 2-3 chapters, but could really use some inspiration from any one who might be a fan! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello again! Now I know people are at least looking at the story... why can't any of you review?! I can take any comments! Good or bad. I'd prefer bad to nothing. Please!

* * *

Kai peered around the corner, checking for guards and visible security cameras. Seeing none, he turned the corner and continued down the maze of halls.

'Now, if only I could remember where they kept those prisoners,' he thought.

He kept running, peaking into each room.

"Where is she?" he growled.

He turned to another corner to see a glowing room farther along the hallway. He checked the other way before dashing to the room. He lightly pressed against the door and gasped at the sight of several enormous test tubes containing disfigured bit beasts.

'They're experimenting on bit beasts? Why would they do that?' He thought.

He started to back up from the room, when he bumped into someone. He whipped around to see a cloaked man.

"Did I frighten you, Master Kai?" he said.

Kai growled.

The man revealed himself by lifting his hood back. He used his other hand to bring a set of goggles to his eyes.

"Boris!" Kai stepped back. What have you done to Tai?!"

"In due time. For now, I have a proposition for you," Boris chuckled.

Kai glared at him.

"What do you want from me?"

"To fulfill your destiny and become apart of the team you were once raised with. Join the team and become undefeatable!"

"In your dreams."

"What's wrong, Kai? Don't you want to be powerful?"

"I'm not coming to join your team. I've come for my sister, Tai!"

"But, Kai, don't you wish to be stronger? To be more powerful?"

Boris set his hand on Kai's shoulder when he turned his head down in thought.

"Think about it, Kai. You will become stronger then you ever have before. You will be the most powerful beyblader the world has seen yet!" Boris laughed.

Kai was silent before swatting Boris's hand away.

"I don't think so! And you can't make me," Kai shouted before running away from him.

"Run as far as you want, Kai. But I know you will return to us," Boris chuckled.

* * *

Tai rested her forehead on the cement, worn out from yelling and fighting to be free. She growled as she tried hopelessly to break her bonds.

"Damnit," she cried to no one.

She lifted herself up to one knee. "You can't keep me here forever!" She shouted to no one.

After a quite moment, the door opened. There stood the entire team of the Demolition Boys. Each angry or clearly annoyed by her presence.

"You're punishment has been decided," Tala said.

"You can beat me all you want, Tala," she sneered. "But I've been through much worse."

"This will be nothing like you have ever experienced," he replied.

He knelt before her and lifted her chin up. "You won't be so cocky when all this is done and over."

She turned her head and hissed. Tala stood and stepped out of the room. Bryan dodged Tala and entered the room himself.

"(1)Chto zhe ya mog sdelat' chtoby zasluzhit' eto?!" She yelled in Russian.

Tala stopped and glared at her, "(2)Vy uzhe dolzhny znat' , pochemu vy zasluzhivayete etogo, Tai."

Bryan lifted her from her knee and brought her into the hall. She tried in vein to pull away.

"(3)Otpusti menya! Vy ne mozhete tak so mnoy postupit'! Otpusti menya!" She cried.

Tala reached around and slapped her, quieting her immediately.

"You will stop with this childishness. You know what you did to us when you left," Tala lowly said.

Tai remained in shock as they traveled across the facility. After the silent journey, they came to a room with glass on the far side. Tai walked up to the window and looked down into the room below them.

It was a beystadium. It had one large dish in the center and concrete walls surrounding it. Long scrapes could be visibly seen in the walls. Tai turned to the boys.

"What's going on here?"

"This will be your punishment," the short one, Tai had never seen before, said.

"And who might you be, shrimp?" Tai taunted.

"His name is Ian," Bryan piped in, glancing at Ian, before up at Tai. "You will face one opponent."

"Who will I be facing? And that is an unfair fight for someone who doesn't have a bit beast," Tai said.

Spencer released her from her bindings and placed something in her hands. She looked down at it and gasped. "Salemite?!"

"You will have one match. And one match only," another voice come over a speaker above her head.

"Boris?"

There was a laugh before she heard the whirring of gears beneath her feet.

"What the?!"

With that, a trap door under her released and she fell to the beydish below her. She collapsed into a heap and felt her weight twist her ankle. She bit back her cry as she touched the wounded ankle. She looked around after a moment to see a door opposite of her.

She looked at the beyblade in her hand.

"Salemite?" She asked the dulled out bit chip.

After a moment of silence, a small flash of light brightened the chip.

'_Miss Tai,' _a deep voice spoke.

"I'm glad you are okay! What happened to you?" Tai asked hugging her blade.

The light blue blade with grey attack and defense rings flashed again.

'_He tried testing on me, but I went dormant so he could not reach me,' _Salemite explained.

"At least he didn't get to you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you for good."

The door to the room slid open, bringing Tai from the conversation.

"Kai? What are you doing here?" Tai asked confused. "Aren't you supposed to be with the Blade Breakers?"

Kai strode forward to the dish and raised his launcher. "Battle me."

Tai rose to her feet. "No."

A voice came over an intercom, "this is your punishment. You will face your brother."

"I refuse!" Tai declared.

She suddenly felt something graze her cheek. She reached up and felt a warm substance leak onto her hand. She lowered her hand to see blood on her fingers. She twisted around to see a black blade spinning behind her. She snapped her head back to Kai. His expression hadn't changed.

"Face me, Tai."

She growled and looked at her blade, contemplating for a moment.

"No!"

Another scratch appeared on her upper right arm. She gripped the wound.

"I won't fight you, Kai!"

"Why?" He smirked. "Should have known the weakling would run away."

"What was that?" She hissed.

"You heard me. You are a weakling. You always have been. That's why you've been running away from me."

She clenched her fist before lifting her launcher up and snapping Salemite into place.

"I'm going to make you eat those words," she threatened.

Kai caught his blade and prepared to battle.

"3... 2... 1..." they said in unison. "Let it rip!"

Both teens pulled viciously on the rip chords, sending both blades into the dish. Tai wasted no time in circling the dish.

"Go, Salemite!" She cried.

Back in the observatory above Tai and Kai, Tala rested his shoulder against the glass as he watched. He could see Kai's blade hit Tai's hard enough to make her blade wobble. His brow furrowed in frustration. Bryan looked at his captain.

"Is there something wrong, Tala?" Bryan asked.

Spencer and Ian turned at Bryan's voice. Tala glared at Bryan.

"Why would there be? She's getting what she deserves," Tala replied.

"Why did you pick this punishment?" Spencer asked.

Tala focused back onto the twins' match.

"It doesn't matter. She will learn her place today." He stated.

* * *

(was about to end there… but today feels like a long chapter day!)

* * *

Tai gritted her teeth as Kai's blade knocked into hers.

"I hope you are ready for defeat, Tai," Kai smirked. "This was all too easy. Black Dranzer! Take her out!"

Tai put her arms up to protect her face as a bright light engulfed the area.

"Salemite!" Tai shouted.

A hissing noise filled the room followed by a sheer bird cry. The light dissipated and revealed two bit beasts at each other's throats. Black Dranzer held his ground against the giant black spider. It had a large scorpion like stinger and long legs.

"Good job, Salemite! Keep holding him back." Tai ordered.

"It's a spider!" Ian gulped as he pressed his face against the window.

"Salemite is an element beast over earth. He can easily stand his ground, but once he switches into offense, his stinger packs a poisonous touch." Bryan informed.

"How do you know?" Ian asked.

"We used to train with her." Spencer commented.

Tai planted her feet and focused on the fight.

"Salemite! Void Graveyard!" Tai yelled.

Tala's eyes widened. "There's no way she could use that move."

The spider pushed Black Dranzer back and a dark cloud circled the dish. Kai simply watched his sister's attack. Tai growled and the spider vanished within the cloud. Right before Tai attacked, Kai smirked.

"What are you smiling at!?" Tai angrily asked.

"That's it?"

He folded his arms and pretended to yawn.

Salemite crashed into Black Dranzer and the cloud covered the area.

"Let me show you true power. Black Dranzer!"

Tai screamed when a wave of flames followed by a black cloud came over her, sending her flying backwards. When the blades came together, the dish below them broke and shattered.

Tai hit the wall behind her and collapsed into a heap on the floor. She tried to raise up her arms when the debris from the dish, but the fell next to her when her mind finally went blank.

Kai brushed off his shoulder, getting ride of the bits of rubble left on his shirt. He then stepped into the ring and lifted his blade. As he stared into his bit-chip, a grey light came from Tai's destroyed beyblade and into his own. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You've done well, Kai." Boris said to him. "What do you wish of her, now?"

Kai swiped his hand off of him and grunted. "Why should I care? Just get her away from me. I refuse to be around weaklings like her."

"Very well," Boris chuckled.

Kai left the room and Boris frowned.

"Tala! Get her out of here."

"Yes, sir." Tala replied.

* * *

And that concludes today's chapter! Oh and in order of the phonetic russian sentences here are the meanings.

1)What did I do to deserve this?

2)You should already know why you deserve this, Tai.

3)Let me go! You can't do this to me! Let me go!

See you next time! Find out what Tala has on his mind and what happens to Tai now?


	7. Chapter 7

So, here's the deal. I have certain goals I have in views and visitors. Once it reaches a certain point, I start the next chapter. I am going to make an exception for the next chapter. But for now, enjoy the next chapter! I'm still waiting on more reviews. Either people don't care to submit reviews or they aren't going through. Inbox me if you need to. Just give me feed back, please!

I own nothing of Beyblade. I do however own Tai. Mine! Back off!

* * *

Tala growled into the mirror in his room.

"Why did he have to pick me? I don't want to be around her any more!"

Tala looked into the reflection to see the unconscious Tai behind him. It had only been twenty minutes since the match, but he felt like they had been in his room for hours. He tightened his fist and pounded it against the sink.

"I don't even know what to do with you," he mumbled.

He turned and leaned back on the sink.

"Why did it have to be me!? I've tried to ride you of my memories! But you haunt me!"

* * *

_Tala laid on his side, gripping onto his body to relieve himself of the recent beating that had left him defenseless on his prison cell floor. He didn't hear the door open as a person snuck into his room. The person knelt next to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched._

"_It's okay, it's just me," he heard Tai's voice._

_He shrugged her hand away. "What do you want?"_

"_I'm here to help," she said softly._

"_I don't need help. Go away."_

_She frowned and once again touched his shoulder. "You are going to bleed out unless you wrap your wounds."_

_He grabbed her hand and threw it away. "I said I don't need help."_

_She pushed him onto his back and straddled his back, she pushed his shirt up and placed a cloth onto his back._

"_I wasn't offering. You will get help." She growled._

_He tried removing her from his back by twisting, but she held firmly._

"_Stop it!" She shouted._

_He stopped and grunted._

"_I'm not going to let you die while I'm around! I won't watch you die because of this place!" _

_Tala turned his head to her and saw her determination. He sighed and rested his head on the cement. He could feel her rubbing at the wounds and cleaning the blood from the whip slashes. After a minute, she lifted herself from him._

"_Take off your shirt." She ordered._

_Reluctantly, he sat up and winced. His muscles cried out to him as he lifted the fabric over his head. Tai hesitated, before picking up the bandage wrap she had. She reached around him like she was going to hug him, but pulled the wrap around his back and continued to cover the injuries silently. Tala watched her work, but said nothing._

_Once she was finished, she stood up and went to leave the room, but Tala grabbed her arm. He kept his eyes away from hers._

"_Thanks," he murmured. _

_Her lips curved into a small smile and she turned back to him._

"_Let's get you into bed so you can rest," she said._

_He nodded. Tai put his arm over her shoulder and lifted herself, pulling Tala with her. She shifted his weight onto her hip and helped him waddle over to his bed. She sat with him and helped him lay down._

"_I must look like a weakling," Tala said rolling onto his side away from her._

_She frowned._

"_No one can stand on their own all their lives, Tala. You need help from others around you to be able to stand up. Excepting help on occasions is still okay. You won't be called weak for asking for help, either." She explained._

_Tala remained quiteas she stood._

"_I have to return to my room. Boris will be sending for me soon." She said before leaving the room._

* * *

Tala lifted his head from his knees to see Tai still propped up against the wall. Her face remained peaceful, but every so often, she would wince as if she were being hit in her dream. Tala slammed his fist onto the ground.

"She's just a weakling!" He tried to convince himself.

He looked up to the ceiling and clenched his jaw in frustration. After several moments of being lost in his thoughts, he finally stood.

"I know what to do with you," he said out loud.

* * *

Tala peered around the corner to see if any one was on the street. It was three in the morning and a clear night. The road was silent of any vehicles and no one walked about the street. He let his cape fall back, revealing Tai huddled in his arms. Tala kept his eyes on her face when she sighed in her sleep.

'_I promise,' Tai said. 'To stay here and keep you boys sane.'_

Tala growled to himself and rounded the corner, stepping onto the quite street.

'Why did you run away, Tai?' He thought. 'You promised.'

He shook his head and stopped in front of the BBA building. He climbed the steps after checking the streets one last time. He propped Tai against the door and removed his cape.

"They should get the message."

He wrapped the cape around her to keep her warm. He then removed an object from his pocket and placed it in her hand.

He straightened out and went to leave, but stopped when he heard his name.

"Tala.." she mumbled softly.

He looked at her shocked, but then realized she was still unconscious. He quickly ran from her.

* * *

In the Blade Breakers hotel room, the team started to wake up. Ray had left the bathroom rubbing his eyes. He headed to the kitchen to get a cup from the cupboard, when the phone rang. With sleep still clinging to his voice, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Ray!" The voice cheerfully said on the line.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"It's Mr. Dickenson! Do you not recognize my voice?" He laughed.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Dickenson. What's up?"

"I need your team to report to the BBA immediately."

"Huh? Why?" Ray perked up, his sleepiness leaving him.

"We found something, well, I should say someone this morning you boys will want to see," he responded.

"We are on our way."

* * *

"Did he say who is was?" Kenny asked Ray.

The team had left moments ago to the BBA building. Tyson dragged his feet grumpily. Ahead of him, Max, Kenny, and Ray conversed as they walked.

"He didn't say." Ray replied.

"Who do you think it is?" Max pondered.

"Maybe it's Kai!" Tyson exclaimed.

"I guess we will see." Kenny said.

The boys shuffled up the stairs and passed through the front doors.

"There you are!"

Tyson smiled. "Hey, Mr. D!"

"I'm glad you boys could make it," he paused. "Where's Kai?"

"He ran off last night. We haven't seen him since. We thought you knew where he was." Kenny explained.

"Come with me right away," Mr. D declared.

He turned on heel and led them through a few doors and stopped at a glass window viewing into a room. Tyson pressed his face against the window when he saw blue hair.

"Kai!" He yelled.

"Actually, that is Tai," Mr. D said.

"Tai?" Max repeated.

There on a bed in the middle of the room lay a girl who was identical to Kai aside from the triangles on her checks.

"She's Kai twin. We found her on the steps of the building this morning."

"So, this is Kai's sister?" Ray asked.

All four of them thought back to the image on the television when Kai ran off.

"Why yes," Mr. D started. "You see, she vanished not too long ago. We had sent her off to America, but she suddenly just disappeared from the facility she was working with. We have been searching for her since."

Tai's body tensed before relaxing. Something in her hand caught Tyson's eye.

"What's in her hand?"

Mr. D leaned forward and tried to see what was in her hand.

"I haven't the slightest clue," he replied.

"Can we go in?" Max asked.

"I don't see why not," Mr. D said.

He stepped towards the door to the room and unlocked it. The boys walked in and stood at the end of the bed.

"She looks just like, Kai. Except she looks a lot nicer," Tyson stated.

Tai had a white sheet spread over her lower body and her head was propped up by a large pillow. Her hair tie had long been broken, so her hair spread out and reached to her elbows. Her face suddenly scrunched up in pain and she groaned in her sleep.

"I think she's having a nightmare." Ray noted.

"She has been doing that since we found her." Mr. D said.

"I wonder what she's dreaming about," Tyson wondered.

Tai's hands clenched into fists along with her jaw.

* * *

(*Tai's Dream*)

Tai could see herself in a mirror. She was doing her make-up, coating her lips in a creamy red lipstick. She placed both hands onto the sink before her. The room behind her in the mirror was dark. A spot light turned on behind her revealing a person, but she could only see a silhouette. They were sitting in a chair with their head down.

"Come here, girl," an eerie voice said.

She moved to the figure robotically. She stopped before the person and looked down. She then realized she was nude. She felt her body shiver, but she did nothing to warm herself up.

"Do it," the voice commanded.

Unwillingly, her body shifted towards the person in the chair.

'No!' She screamed in her mind.

Her lips wouldn't move, as if the lipstick had glued her lips together.

She screamed.

* * *

Tai sat up scaring the Blade Breakers. She scooted to the edge of the bed in fear.

"Get away from me! She shouted.

"It's alright, Tai," Mr. D tried to calm the frightened girl. He stepped towards her with his arms opened up.

"Mr. Dickenson?" She asked cautiously.

"Yes, my dear." He smiled.

Her shoulders relaxed and she grinned.

"How have you been, Tai?" Mr. D asked.

She hesitated, her smile faltering, before speaking. "I've had better days. Where am I anyways? And who are they?"

"You're at the BBA. And these are the Blade Breakers." He explained. "This is Kenny, Max, Ray, and.."

He placed a hand on each of the smiling heads, but was interrupted.

"And I'm Tyson!" Tyson shouted.

"Well, aren't you a bag of joy," she blandly said.

"Hey!" Tyson started, preparing for a verbal battle.

"Now, now, children," Mr. D stepped in.

"Yeah, ease up, Tyson," Ray said.

Tyson opened his mouth to speak again, but this time, Kenny distracted everyone's thoughts.

"What's that in your hand, Tai?"

She raised her brow confused, then realized there was indeed something in her right hand. She glanced at the beyblade in her hand and tightened her grip on it.

"Dranzer." She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Tyson strained to hear.

Her head snapped up. Pushing the blade into her pocket, she tossed the blanket off of her and stood from the bed. She regretted it when a headache pierced her skull. She blinked away the thought of pain and replied, "nothing that concerns you."

"And how do you know that?" Tyson snapped.

Tai glared at him.

"I said it doesn't involve you."

"Where's your brother, then? You know where he is!" Tyson argued.

Tai said nothing and Tyson leapt at her, grabbing her vest.

"Tyson!" Max and Kenny shouted in unison.

"He went after you when he saw the video of you," Tyson said.

Tai growled and brought her fist in contact with Tyson's gut. While he bent over, she shoved him backwards.

"I don't know where he is, okay? I don't care to know where he is!" Tai finally responded.

Tyson tried to jump at her again, but Ray yanked him back.

"That's enough, Tyson! She doesn't know," Ray said.

"I'm going to go now, Mr. D," Tai commented. "I'll make sure to reach you this time. I just need to leave now."

"Of course, my dear," Mr. D smiled.

She left the room quickly before Tyson could stop her. Once out of sight of the BBA building, she turned and pulled Dranzer out of her pocket.

"What has happened to you, Kai?" She said to no one.

* * *

And there is that chapter! It's the longest one yet. Haha. I'm proud of myself. :) Anyways... I will be changing the rating of this story to M here soon. My ideas started to twist and turn and become crazy sadistic. If you think I should keep it clean... LET ME KNOW! I am willing to clean it up if I get enough people to tell me so. It won't get twisted until at least chapter 9 or 20. So you have maybe a week to two weeks. Come now people! Talk to me!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's a new chapter to all of those who have been good enough to read it! And for all of those who are nice enough to review. Now let's get to the fun! Oh and if I get plenty of reviews, I'll put some TalaxTai action in there. But only if you review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, just Tai.

* * *

It had been three days since Tai had run from the Blade Breakers. She had rented a hotel room until she could go back to South America to finish her work.

She was in her hotel following up on some emails. She had already been staring at the screen for two hours. She closed the laptop and fell onto her bed.

"This is going to be the longest two weeks," she said to herself.

She rolled onto her side and clicked on the television. She casually flipped through the channels, not really paying attention.

"Try our new-!" One channel said.

"And he makes it onto the green," another went by.

"Kai Hiwatari," another started.

She flipped past the channel, then stopped. Changing it back, she could see Kai standing in a bey stadium. He was fighting against Lee from the White Tigers. She sat up, carefully watching the blades' movements. The hotel phone rang, bringing her from her concentration.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Tai? It's Mr. D," they replied.

She swung her legs over the bed.

"What's up?"

"I have a favor to ask," he stated.

She glanced at the screen as she listened to Mr. Dickenson talk about the situation.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

She hung up the phone and turned off the TV. She sighed as she glanced at the bey-launcher on the night table.

'_Salemite…_' she thought.

* * *

It didn't take her long to walk to Mr. D's office in the BBA. She tapped on the door and opened it.

"I see you made it, Tai." Mr. D said, writing something down.

"What is it you need me to do?"

"I'm afraid to say that we think that Kai may be lost."

"I know," Tai lowered her head.

"Why he would do this, we don't know," Mr. D started to explain.

"I know why." Tai lifted her stare to Mr. D. "He's in it for power. He always has been. He wants to be the best, even if it means destroying all that he once had."

Mr. D became quite for a moment. He scrubbed at his chin as he thought.

"I wouldn't normally ask this of you, Tai, but I need you to go after your brother. He must be stopped at all costs."

Tai smirked, but it was replaced by a frown. She wrapped her arms around her body.

"I don't know if I can stop him."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and her eyes jerked up.

"You can do it Tai," Mr. D smiled at her. "You've been through much worse than this."

Tai brushed back her hair and sighed.

"I'll get him back for the BBA."

* * *

The Blade Breakers were chilling in their room when a knock came to their door.

"Who are you?" Kenny asked as he answered the door.

"Who's that Kenny?" Tyson said, running up next to him, followed by Ray.

"Come with me, please," A man in a black suit stood at the door.

"Says who?" Kenny questioned.

"My orders are from the one you call 'Kai'", he said.

"Kai?" Ray asked.

"Maybe Kai wants to apologize." Kenny commented.

"That grump just can't get enough of us!" Tyson laughed.

* * *

Tai stepped out of the cab and looked up at the hotel the Blade Breaker's were staying in. She tipped the cab driver and started towards the doors, when she noticed Tyson, Kenny, and Ray heading her way with another man in a black suit.

She quickly dodged out of the way and hid behind the side of the building.

"Must be Kai's doing. The BBA doesn't have any personnel in suits," Tai noted to herself.

She watched as they were taken to a helicopter on the side of the building in a clearing. Once they had boarded, she ran to the back of the copter, and entered into the back compartment. The ride seemed longer, being cramped up in the tight space, but Tai could hear the group talking in the cab.

"So, where are you taking us, anyways?" Kenny asked, peering over his shoulder at the untitled pilot.

"A secret location designated by Master Kai," he said simply.

Tai pushed her ear up against the metal to hear better.

"Leave it to Kai to drag us into the middle of no where," Tyson complained. "If he really wanted to leave those loser demolition boys he could have just given us a call."

"This far up north there are no phones or computers." Ray said.

Kenny groaned. The group became silent as they thought about Kai. Tai shifted as she felt the helicopter lower. Due to the revving of the engine, she could no longer hear the conversation. With a sudden stop, Tai felt everything stop moving. She turned and slowly pushed down the compartment.

"Lake Baikal?" Tai said out loud. "What is Kai thinking?"

She looked around the area to see if any one was there. Without seeing anything, she crept out of the small space. She quickly got out of sight behind the helicopter, but listened to the argument with Kai.

"The days of Kai as a Blade Breaker are over," Kai shouted. "I'll never return to a team of no talents!"

"Come on, Kai, you don't have to do this." Tyson said.

"I've made my decision. And today is the day that I will take you all down. I will become the strongest in the beyblade world. I have to beat the best to become the best. Now I will take you down in what you love doing best."

Tai clenched her teeth and reached into her pocket, pulling out Dranzer.

'_Get ready for this, Dranzer. You'll need to be ready to take him on._' she gripped the blade tighter and growled.

She heard the clashing of blades and Kenny groan.

"I'm sorry, guys, I let you down," Kenny sighed, sinking to the ground.

"It's alright, Kenny, time for Drigger and me to show him who's boss," Ray yelled.

Drigger raced forward and attacked Black Dranzer. Tai went to move, but waited.

"They can do this by themselves," Tai flinched back.

"My army has only one boss. And that's me! Go, attack!" Kai shouted.

Black Dranzer snapped into Drigger, sending him tumbling. A crack began to form under the battle, unnoticed by the group.

"I'm out," Ray said shocked.

"I've got this, guys," Tyson said.

"Enough with this talking! Let the blades do the talking!" Kai growled.

The blades started to chase back and forth bashing into each other.

"Go, Dragoon!"

"Black Dranzer, neutralize!" Kai countered.

The storm that once was swirling around his blade, vanished.

"Come on, Tyson. I expected more from you than that. Go my bit-beasts!"

"No! Dragoon!"

A flash of light covered the area. Once the area had cleared, it was clear that Tyson had lost. Tai tried to move, but stopped.

"He's gonna beat me again. I know it.." Tai shivered even under her coat.

'_You can beat him, Tai.' _A voice reached her, shocking her.

"Who is that?" She asked.

'_Don't give up on yourself so easily when there are many people depending on you.'_

"Incoming blader!"

Tai looked up to see Max come riding in with a parachute.

"They can handle this now," Tai muttered to herself.

'_They need you, Tai. Kai needs you!'_

"Why should I? He's never been there for me! And look what he's done to me! He took Salemite away. I'll never see him again!" Tai shook from anger.

'_Don't leave him like you've left them before.'_

Tai perked up and turned back to the battle. Max's blade pushed up against Kai's blade, locking him in place. Tai grabbed her launcher and clicked Dranzer into place. She ran from behind the helicopter shouting out a battle cry, shocking everyone. She launched Dranzer into the battle. Dranzer knocked both Black Dranzer and Draciel away.

"There's no way Dranzer is that strong," Kai exclaimed.

Tai rushed up to the battle, pushing past Tyson and Ray.

"You've never gotten to know the strength of the people around you, Kai! You would have known how strong Dranzer really was if you would appreciate him!"

Tai stood firmly as Dranzer held Black Dranzer back.

"And now, we will take you down!"

Tai let out a scream as Dranzer became fueled by Tai's anger.

"Tai? How did you get here?" Ray asked.

"You shouldn't be here," Kai growled.

"I came to save you, Kai. You have been gone for so long that you can't understand it anymore. You need the help of these guys! They are your friends!" Tai explained.

"That's right, Kai. And don't underestimate us, we are much stronger than you think." Tyson said. "And you'll never beat us as a team!"

Four lights burst from Ray, Tyson, Max, and Kenny's blades, joining with Dranzer's own light. The light combined into a great burst of energy that crashed into Black Dranzer's blade.

The blade fell to the ground with a soft clink. Tai stepped up to him and picked up Black Dranzer.

"You were supposed to be so strong, but you are nothing but a loser," Kai shook his head.

"Kai, did you ever stop and look at what you had? You have an unbeatable team and yet you still look for more. Why are you so desperate for something you already have?"

She lifted his hand and set Dranzer into it.

"This is all you have ever needed to be strong."

Suddenly, the ice began breaking all around them. Tai grabbed onto Kai for balance as the two were separated from the group.

"Kai, Tai!" The group yelled in unison.

Kai still stood in shock, lost in the fight.

"I can't believe I lost." He shoved Tai away."Just leave me alone!"

Tai stumbled backwards, rocking on the ledge of the ice block, without warning she slipped, falling half way into the water.

"Tai!" Tyson shouted.

"Get her out of there! She'll freeze to death," Kenny informed.

Tyson reached his hand out to Kai.

"Come on, Kai. We need your help!"

Kai seemed to snap out of his daze and looked at Tyson's hand.

"Why would you want to help me after all I've done?"

"Don't worry about that right now! Take my hand!"

"I-I.. I don't know.." He looked away for a second.

"Come on, Kai! Just grab his hand!" Tai shouted.

She gripped onto the ice as hard as she could.

"It's obvious that they forgave you already. That's what friends are for!"

"I'm so sorry, guys."

Kai reached for Tyson's hand, Ray grabbed onto his forearm, Kenny held onto Tyson's stomach, and Max too the other side of Kai's arm. They pulled onto him as hard as they could.

"I think my feet are frozen to the ice," Kai said looking down.

"We can do this!"

With one last pull, the lifted Kai from the ice. Tumbling over each other, they quickly got up.

Kai knelt onto the ice and reached for Tai who began to sink with the block of ice.

"I'm sorry, Tai," Kai said, reaching his hand to her. "I didn't mean what I said back in the abbey."

Tai turned to him, shivering. She looked back at the Blade Breakers, then reached for his hand. With the help of Tyson, Ray, and Max, they were able to get her out of the water.

Kai wrapped his arms around Tai and looked back at the sinking ice.

"I can't believe I came that close to…" He shivered off the thought.

"So, what do you say, Kai?" Tyson said, taking a deep breath.

"We could sure use you in the finals," Ray said, crossing his legs.

"Scratch that, we need you for the finals," Kenny jumped in.

When Kai made no response, Tai looked up at him. He turned his gaze to her, understanding what she was indicating by her look.

"I'm going to make things right," Kai said, lifting himself and Tai up.

"You guys head back to the BBA and inform Mr. D of what happened," Tai said, beneath a shiver.

"I'll be taking Tai with me," Kai said, helping her to the helicopter.

"Hey, Kai," Tyson shouted.

Kai stopped. Tyson threw something at him that he easily caught.

"Don't forget him," Tyson said, giving him a thumbs up.

Kai smiled and waved back at them.

"Start the chopper. And inform Boris I want a meeting with him upon my return," Kai instructed.

Tai put her hand on Kai and turned to the Blade Breakers.

"I informed Mr. D of what had happened and he sent back up after me. They'll be here for you soon," Tai shouted over the engine.

The group waved as the helicopter lifted from the ground. Kai pulled out an extra jacket and wrapped it around Tai.

"Why did you come?" Kai asked, sitting next to her.

"Mr. D asked me to," Tai replied.

"I thought Boris had gotten rid of you," Kai whispered, looking away.

"Thankfully, Boris made a horrible mistake of leaving me in a certain red head's hands," Tai told him.

Kai smirked. "Tala has never been able to carry out Boris's will when it came to you."

"And yet, he still acts like he hates me."

"He couldn't hate you."

"I know."

* * *

And there you have it! If you want to know what happens when Tai helps the Blade Breakers and confronts Tala, you'll have to review! I'm holding out for at least 5... let me repeat that 5 reviews or PMs for the next chapter. I need opinions people. Come on. You can do it!

Until next time,

Leiko out.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay... I suck when it comes to waiting for reviews. I was just so excited because I have ideas all the way up to like Chapter 20... but... I must resist as much as I can to post all the time. That is if I get reviews. Oh and just in case you all haven't figured out, all of their ages are different! Here's a list of important people's ages.

Tai and Kai: 17

Tala: 19

Tyson and Ray: 16

Max and Kenny: 14

Spencer and Ian: 16

Bryan:18

(I think that's all of them...)

Well if not, I'll post them later. :) Oh, and you have two chapter's left before very violent action happens. I will be switching it to M by chapter 11 unless I get requests to keep it clean.

Chapter 11 will include details of rape and brutal beatings. Its how I wrote it a while back and wanted to keep it that way for my own plot. If you want me to keep the nasty happenings, please let me know. If not, be warned now. It will be getting bad!

If you want to know better details to have a better idea of what you will be reading you are welcome to pm me for a brief description. If I get any responses of how sick minded I am, you will not only be ignored, but laughed at. I've known for a very long time that I am. ;p

Well enough of that update... On to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own Tai. Only Tai.

Boris furiously paced the computer room.

"We have the most advanced technology in the world, but you can't even find one kid!?"

"We are trying, sir. He just vanished off the radar," one of the men said, typing away at his desk.

"You aren't trying hard enough!"

"Look, Kai. He's getting his panties all up in a wad over you." Tai said gripping the jacket hanging from her shoulders.

Boris flipped around, clearly annoyed.

"I'm glad I could have saved him the hassle." Kai leaned against the door frame, smirking.

The guards went to grab the troublesome twins, but Boris raised his hand, stopping them.

"Well, if it isn't Master Kai and little Taireina," Boris frowned. "I see Tala completed his task of dispatching of you."

Tai tilted her head down in a glare. "You should have known better than to send Tala with such a task."

"It's a shame that he will have to be punished for you, again. Do you find it right that he has to suffer for such a rat like you?" Boris taunted.

Tai growled and hunched forward. Kai put his hand on her shoulder to hold her back. He stepped in front of her to not only protect her, but to keep her from attacking Boris.

"I have something for you." Kai lifted up Black Dranzer. "You can take this back."

"Well now, Kai. Hand over Black Dranzer and we'll show you what we do to traitors around here. Tai knows what we do to them very well," Boris laughed.

"I won't let you touch her!"

Kai snapped Black Dranzer into his launcher.

"Catch!" He yelled, pulling the rip chord.

Black Dranzer shot at the computers, wreaking havoc throughout the room, before coming to a halt implanting into a keyboard. The monitors caught flame, making the workers to step away from them.

"The system is crashing."

"That'll even the score. Catch you later, Boris!

Kai took Tai's hand and led her out. The guards went to intercept them, but Boris once again stopped them.

"You'll have plenty of time to play with those brats later! Get these computers back online!" Boris commanded.

Boris turned on heel and picked up Black Dranzer.

"You'll regret this, Kai. I swear on that." Boris vowed.

Tai and Kai continued to run until they had made it far into the city. They came to a skidding halt next to a school and looked at each other. They were quite for a moment, before bursting up laughing.

"Did you see Boris's face when he saw me alive?" Tai said in between gasps for air.

"Did you see his face when I launched Black Dranzer? I thought he was going to have a heart attack!" Kai let out through his laughter.

They finally were able to slow down their laughing fit and stared at each other for a moment. Tai giggled and looked away.

"I haven't heard you laugh in so long, it sounds strange," Tai admitted, brushing off her shirt.

Kai repeated the motion in sync with her. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time," he confessed.

Tai leapt onto him, sending the twins into a large pile of snow.

"Get off, Tai! It's cold in here!" Kai tried to push her off.

She tightened her grip and smiled. "You need to loosen up, brother!"

He let his arms fall to his sides as he gave up. He reached up and patted her head.

"Thanks, Tai."

After several moments, Tai finally let Kai out of the snow bank. They helped each other wipe off the clumps of snow from their jackets, then headed to the Blade Breaker's hotel room.

"Hey, Kai! You're just in time for our party!" Tyson said as Kai and Tai entered the room.

Tyson pulled Kai into the room, leaving Tai standing awkwardly at the door. Tyson thrust a glass into his hands.

"A toast to Kai!" Tyson raised his cup. "Welcome back, buddy!"

"It's good to have you back, Kai," Ray added.

"We're glad you're back," Kenny said.

"My guess is that you couldn't live without us," Tyson laughed.

"Tyson! You know it wasn't the same without Kai," Max patted Tyson's back.

"It's a good thing Kai joined our team when he did. He's been building up a barrier ever since he joined the team. He needed to become the enemy to realize that he was a friend and that we would help him get over it. And now he has truly become a Blade Breaker," Kenny explained.

"Kenny's right. The Blade Breakers are ready to fight back!" Ray stated.

"Now only if we really knew what we were up against," Max pondered.

Kai set his glass down and Tai watched his face become serious.

"Okay, I'm gonna tell you all that I know about Biovolt, but you won't like what you are about to hear. The Biovolt is just a cover for their true purpose. They are actually a secret organization here to take over the world. They train kids into blocking out all their emotions, except for the emotion to win at all costs. They start to weed out those who are unworthy of fighting, or not strong enough, to make the strongest team out there. They make them into soldiers who will stop at nothing to win. Also Boris has been creating lab created bit beasts as a weapon against human kind. Only the strongest of bladers can control these bit beasts." Kai informed his team, folding his arms and closing his eyes.

"So, basically you are saying all their bit beasts are as strong as Black Dranzer," Kenny confirmed.

Kai nodded.

"There's still one thing that is bugging me, Kai. Boris said you use to be a member of the Demolition boys. Is that true?" Tyson asked.

Tai stepped forward and placed a hand on Kai's shoulder.

"We were both once on the team."

The Blade Breakers became shocked as the kept their gazes at the twins.

"But how could you two get mixed up in all that mess?"

Kai looked away as Tai opened her mouth. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Mr. D and Tyson's grandpa barging in.

"Mind if two old timers crash your party?" Mr. D smiled.

"Mr. Dickenson!" Kenny stood up.

"Grandpa?" Tyson said shocked.

"Did you really think that we would let you boys celebrate on your own? It's not every day that our boys go to the world championships!" Mr. D said.

"Yeah, dudes! Can't let you guys have all the fun here!" Gramps put his thumbs up/

"No way!" Tyson moaned.

"Yes way, little dude!"

"You have to leave, right now!"

"How can you say such a thing, Tyson?" Tai asked, perking up.

"How am I supposed to concentrate when you are here?"

"I'll tell you what you need, little dude… More training!" Gramps said, pulling a shinai out of no where.

Gramps started chasing Tyson around the room, swinging at his with not regret at all to the people around him. Tyson ran by Tai and Kai and Gramps followed immediately, swinging directly for Tai. She grabbed the shinai and yanked it from his hands. Not expecting the suddenly attack, Gramps fell on top of Tyson.

"Would you two knock it off? You could hurt someone." Tai lectured.

Mr. D laughed and took a seat at the table.

"Well you boys sure have your work cut out for you in these next battles," he said, sipping at a glass of soda.

Gramps and Tyson and straightened themselves out and Tyson sat on the bed.

"Just how much do you know about all this, Mr. D?" He asked. "Does he know you two trained at the abbey?"

Tyson turned to Tai and Kai who were standing next to each other near the window.

"Yes," Kai said, nodding. "He's the one who also saved Tai from the abbey."

"I know everything that has happened since you arrived in Russia. Its why I arranged for you to come in the first place. Its been part of an authorized BBA plan. It started when we first created the Blade Breakers. In fact the answer to all your questions is standing in the hall right now.

The door opened to reveal a man with brown hair.

"It's my dad!" Tyson stammered.

"Mr. Granger!" Tai shouted from across the room, her jaw dropping.

"Your dad? You mean the guy from the video tape?" Max said.

"Look at the poor little dude," Gramps smiled.

"Hiya Tyson. How are you doing? And hello to you too Tai. I've been needing your help with my research ever since you left the dig sight."

"Dad, what are you doing here? I thought you were traveling the world on archeological digs," Tyson managed to say.

"I was. That's why I'm here. I'm here to discuss my discoveries with my client. Isn't that right, Stanley?"

"You were hired by Mr. Dickenson?" Tyson tried to figure it all out.

"It's true," Mr. D admitted with a grin.

"But why?" Tyson said, finally lost.

"Not long ago, Mr. Dickenson contacted me to study the ancient creatures called bit beasts. These mysterious avatars are said to be as old as the earth itself. Many have been in deep hibernation for centuries waiting until they were truly needed again. A lot of these beasts have arisen from their sleep, while others still stay dormant."

"That's where Tai comes in," Mr. D said, turning his eyes to her.

"I became part of your dad's archeology team to help them find remaining artifacts about the beasts. A friend of mine and I were helping translate the ancient artifacts when Boris came searching for the research we had found. I had left the dig sight, then, to run from Boris."

"Boris came to me about how he scientifically wanted to create a bit beast using the DNA of other bit beasts. Not long after he approached me did the local police show me his picture. The picture I had seen was of Boris shaking hands with a man named Voltaire.

Kai and Tai flinched simultaneously.

"I had found out that Voltaire was the president of Biovolt Corporation, one of the largest international companies. They informed me that they were suspected of creating a secret criminal organization to take over the world. I immediately reached Mr. Dickenson and we formed the plot to stop him."

"Wow, to create man made bit beasts is a dream come true!" Kenny said.

"Wait a second. I still don't get how you two are involved in all of this," Tyson pointed to Tai and Kai.

Tai's lips pinched shut as Kai spoke for them. "Voltaire is our grandfather. He was using me to collect new bit beasts for his little science program against my will."

"What about you, Tai? What's your story?" Tyson switched his stare to her.

She flinched back and shook her head. Mr. D stood up and put an arm around her.

"Tai was being experimented on and trained the new bit beasts. They used the strength she had gained from being with the Demolition boys to test out their experiments."

Kai kept his stare on Tai as the rest of the boys took in Mr. D's answer. She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"And that is why we brought you together now." Mr. D released Tai and grabbed the Blade Breakers' attention. "You were individually strong, but were much stronger as a team. Once you could all learn to trust each other, we decided to let you in on our plans to take Biovolt down!"

"I'm in!" Ray said.

"We can do it!" Kenny confidently cried.

"Let's do this!" Max cheered.

"Alright! We are gonna do this!" Tyson confirmed it all.

They stacked their hands on each other's, except for Kai who kept his arms folded.

"Come on, Kai," Tyson urged.

Kai placed his hand on top and sighed, "you guys would be so lost with out me."

Tai sat next to the window, staring blankly outside. She saw Tyson step up to the balcony and slump against it. His dad came up behind him. They were talking, but Tai couldn't hear them. She watched them talk for several moments.

"What did they do to you, Tai?"

Tai heard Kai's voice behind her. She bit her lip again and shook her head.

"Why won't you tell me, Tai?"

She remained silent. Kai waited, before talking her hand into his.

"Even though we are twins, I feel as though we are strangers, Tai," he said, sitting next to her.

She looked down at her hand and shook her head again.

"You wouldn't understand, Kai. That's why I haven't told you."

She stood up and walked away. Before she left for her own room, she stopped in the door way. She turned her head to him.

"I'm sorry, Kai. One day, I'll be able to tell you, but until then, I ask that you never ask me to tell you again."

Kai's brow furrowed, but he relaxed and nodded. Tai smiled in his direction.

"Thank you," she said, going to leave again.

She stopped and quickly rushed back to Kai, giving him a big hug.

"I'll see you at the stadium tomorrow, Kai. I'll be cheering for you."

Tai gave Kai a kiss on the cheek and left the room. Kai touched his cheek and slightly grinned.

Tai sat nervously at a table at the Biovolt stadium. There had been no word from Kai since the day before and Tai had become worried. Her crossed leg was bouncing up and down as she became more nervous. She wore her normal jeans, but only wore her tank top. Hanging off of her chair was a thin jacket made of white jean fabric.

A being setting down a cup at the table made her jump.

"You've grown, Taireina," a deep voice made her spine freeze.

Her shock formed into a solid frown as she stared at the man who had taken a seat across from her.

"Grandfather," Tai greeted him.

"I know you were taught better manners than that, young lady," Voltaire sipped from his cup.

Tai placed a hand on her own drink and tapped at it with her pinky to her from hitting her grandfather.

"I haven't seen Kai today," Voltaire chuckled. "Has he made it here, yet?"

"Why don't you mind your own business?"

Voltaire set his cup down and frowned.

"You must not remember that you are only seventeen, Tai. You are still under my custody until you turn eighteen," Voltaire explained, a smirk forming across his lips. "I will take you back to the abbey along with your brother as soon as this tournament is over."

Tai slammed her hands down onto the table.

"The BBA has protected us from you and will continue to do that until you are imprisoned," Tai raised her voice.

Voltaire sat back and took another sip.

"They have no sort of proof of such crimes they think we are performing," he said confidently.

Tai leaned in to him.

"I will testify what you made me do."

Voltaire snarled and slapped her across the face. No one was around to witness the attack or as Tai fell to the ground shocked. Voltaire stood over her.

"You are under a contract, Tai. Legally, you have nothing against me."

Voltaire stormed off and left Tai on the ground, shocked and shaking on the floor. The chair had tipped next to her and her jacket sprawled against the floor. She slowly reached up to her cheek and touched to forming bruise. She raised her eyes in determination as she watched the flapping cape of the man she hated walk away.

"You watch, Grandfather. Kai will take you down," She thought out loud.

Tai had found Mr. D and Tyson's grandpa conversing in a hall way and walked up to them.

"Ah, Tai. There you are. Sorry it took so long for us to get here. We had a short stop we had to make," Mr. D explained.

"Oh, I understand," Tai smiled.

She turned her look to Mr. D.

"What happened, Tai!?" Gramps yelled, pointing to the darkening bruise on her cheek.

Tai touched it and winced. "I fell out of bed this morning and hit a night stand next to the bed," she quickly lied. "I'll be alright."

Off in the distance, the could hear the announcer winding up the crowd.

"And that's our cue to head into the stadium," Mr. D said.

Tai followed Gramps and Mr. D into the stadium, taking the seat next to Tyson's dad. They listened intently as the announcer informed the crowd of the rules.

"Yeah! Go, Tyson! Go, Blade Breakers!" Gramps yelled, throwing his arms up into the air.

"Well, well, well. It's been a long time," a voice said behind the group.

Tai flinched at the voice and turned to see Voltaire. Mr. D stood up to him.

"If it isn't Voltaire. Up to your usual tricks, I see," Mr. D stared firmly up at Voltaire.

"I'm glad you are here, Mr. Dickenson. Now you will witness my greatest triumph and return what is rightfully mine."

Voltaire turned his cocky grin to Tai.

"I wouldn't go that far, Voltaire. I won't let you lay another hand on those kids," Mr. D stamped his cane into the ground.

Voltaire raised his hand and dusted it off as he kept his eyes on Tai. She could feel her cheek pulse with every brushing motion he made.

"We'll see about that, Mr. Dickenson. Now I must be on my way."

Voltaire went back up the stairs and took his seat.

"Now, for our first battle. Kai from the Blade Breakers versus Spencer from the Demolition boys!"

The crowd roared as the two stepped up to the dish.

"Lucky me," Spencer said. "I get to beat the traitor, then take his bit beast away!"

Tai took one look at the dish and quickly stood up.

"Oh, no. They've rigged the playing fields!"

Tai leapt over Mr. D, Gramps, and Mr. Granger into the aisle.

"Tai! Wait!"

She dashed up the stairs before any of the men could get up. She ran into the hall way and sped around the corners, searching for the door to the back stage. She made another right before she came across a door that said, 'authorized personnel only'.

She looked both ways before knocking her shoulder against the door. She rammed it again, with no success. She finally stepped back and kicked at the door. The sound of metal hitting the ground on the other side and the creek of the door opening. She smirked and made her way in. She reached for the lights.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you, Tai," someone said, grabbing her hand.

She was suddenly thrown into the hall, slamming against the wall. She closed her eyes as her head throbbed.

"You just can't stop, can you?"

Tai opened one eye to see Tala standing in the door way.

"Boris was right when he said you were always just in the way," Tala glared at her.

Tai pushed herself up using the wall behind her.

"You never could understand, Tala," her voice became soft as her eyes were shaded by her bangs. "Nor have you ever stopped to question the lies that have been fed to you."

Tala's glare sharpened. "What would you know about the truth?"

"Boris sent me away that night," Tai kept her head down and her voice low.

Tala's eyes widened slightly, unable to really grasp what she said.

"What did you just say?" Tala demanded for her answers.

Tai's head snapped up and she stepped towards him.

"He kicked me out of the abbey! After you had all gone to bed, his men dragged me to the gates where Boris personally threw me onto the streets."

Tala's tongue wouldn't move as she spoke.

"Did you really think I could have run away in the state I was in?" Tai pounded into his mind. "I should be dead by now. If it weren't for the BBA, I would have long since been dead. Bleeding in the street, I had to just lay there as the rain poured onto my body. I couldn't move."

Tai closed her eyes as flashbacks of that night tickled at her mind.

"A member of the BBA society found me and took me to a hospital where I first met Mr. Dickenson. He's the one who sent me to America. I begged him to let me return to the abbey, but he was watching out for me. He said he couldn't bear the sight of me bleeding on the hospital table again."

Her fists clenched as she started to shake.

"I didn't want to leave you guys behind. You were lost souls! Trapped in a place that you were tormented and tortured," Tai became silent as she fought back her tears.

"You are lying," Tala said blandly.

Tai growled and thrust her fist at him. He caught it with ease and twisted her arm behind her. She yelped in pain, but bit it back before Tala could taunt her about it.

"Why did it take you so long to return then? Where have you been? It's been years, Tai! Years!" Tala's anger started to appear in his voice.

His grip tightened on her arm.

"You can't even imagine the day that we started breaking. The first to go was Bryan. We tried to help him, but he had been lost. Then, Spencer stopped smiling. Soon after that, your brother stopped talking to any of us."

Tai kicked against the wall, making Tala lose his balance. She ripped her arm from Tala's grip. She kicked him in the stomach while he remained shocked, sending him to the ground. She quickly made distance between him and her.

"I will prove to you that I will save you, Tala! I will!" Tai screamed as she ran away from Tala.

* * *

Some truth is really starting to come out now! How will Tai save the Demolition Boys? Will Tala ever believe Tai for what happened that horrible night? And who's the new guy? And why is Tai hiding all these things about herself?

Oh was that a sneak sentence? Maybe not... Maybe it is... For those who give me reviews will get sneak peaks at the next chapter! New law set by me, right now!

REVIEW!1!1!

Oh, and I need help creating a new character. If you have ideas. Please let me know. Has to be male.

Leiko out.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright! Sorry everyone! I went on vacation and kind of decided to ignore most electronic items! Anyways... Here's a new chapter! Now, for all you faint hearts. Next chapter **will be very mature**. If you don't want to read. Leave. Or skip ahead like three or so chapters. Or just read the author notes to know which ones will have mature features. There will be rape and violence. It's how I wanted to write it. If you don't like.. Get out. Now. I don't want to hear bitching from people who thought I was sick and twisted. I know I am. I'm giving you warnings.

Also, there are mentions of sex in here, but nothing yet. So, this is your last chance. And this story will be switched over to M. It will be very mature. You have like 12 hours before it will be changed to M.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but for Tai and Tyler!

* * *

"Why must I always run away?!" Tai yelled.

She stood outside of the stadium, behind the building, pounding her fists into a nearby tree.

"That's all I'm good at now a days," Tai mumbled to herself.

"You are good at other things too, you know," a voice came from behind her.

Tai flipped around to face the person behind her. He had curly blonde hair and honey eyes. His black skin tight shirt gripped at his chest as his green jacket kept him warm from the Russian cold. His camouflage pants reached over his black boots.

"Tyler?" Tai asked, shocked.

The person nodded and gave her a smirk.

"Who else could I be?" He said.

Tai wasted no time in jumping into his arms, giving him a big hug.

"I've missed you so much!" Tai said.

Tyler returned her hug, then held her at arms length.

"Why did you run from the site? We were so close to breaking the last bit of the code," Tyler asked, getting to the point.

Tai looked away and frowned.

"I wasn't completely honest with you, Tyler," she shook off his hands. "I wasn't a college student there to help. I was hiding from some bad people."

Tyler gave her a concerned look, then sighed.

"You could have told me. You know I would have understood."

Tai switched her glance at him. "But then they would have hurt you! They were going after anyone who was close to me! That's how they got to her!"

"I thought she died in a car accident," he said.

"No, she was murdered! They killed her," Tai cried. A memory of blood pooling on the ground from a deformed body flashed past her eyes and tears formed in her eyes.

Tyler gripped her in another hug to hush her.

"It's alright. You're safe now." Tyler comforted her.

She pushed him off and wiped her tears away. "Thanks, Tyler. I have to go now, but I promise I'll see you after the tournament."

"You mean the championships?"

"Yeah, I have to help my brother."

"Brother?" Tyler's interest peaked. "You never told me you have a brother."

"His name is Kai. Kai Hiwatari."

"You mean from the Blade Breakers?"

"Yep. The one and only. He's my twin."

"I can't believe I never put that together," Tyler scrubbed the back of his head.

Tai smiled, "not a lot of people knew that we are twins."

Tai looked down to the watch on Tyler's left hand. She suddenly realized the time and ran from him.

"Sorry, Tyler!" She screamed back. "I'll find you after the battles!"

Tyler reached after her, confused. "Tai!"

Tai quickly made her way into the BBA building and dashed down the halls, dodging the few people that got in her way. She made a turn, looking the other way, and ran into a body. She tumbled to the ground and looked up to apologize.

"Boris!"

"Miss Tai. I see you are well," Boris frowned down at her.

She jumped to her feet and clenched her fists.

"What are you planning now, Boris? There's no way you will beat the Blade Breakers at this rate!"

"I wouldn't say that so soon. We have already defeated your brother, the traitor." Boris smirked.

Tai growled and narrowed her eyes.

"You watch, they will beat you!"

"Not when I have Salemite and Dranzer on my side again."

She cried out as she threw a punch at him. He easily dodged it and kicked her in the back as she flew past him. He reached down and lifted her by her hair. He leaned to her ear as she thrashed against his hold.

"You will listen to me, Tai. You are still in debt to Biovolt. Don't you ever forget that."

He threw her against the wall and watched as she slumped to the ground. He kicked her while she was down, sending her flying down the hall. She stumbled to her feet and charged at him.

"I owe you nothing!"

"You obviously don't recall the state I found you in years ago."

Tai's shoulders slumped as she remembered where she was five years ago. A shiver made its way down her spine and she clenched her fists.

"Sitting under a street light on the side of the road in Saint Petersburg. Half alive with nothing to live for," Boris drilled the memory into her brain.

"Stop it!" Tai shouted.

Not expecting the outrage, Boris stumbled backwards when Tai punched him in the stomach. He gripped his injury and growled.

"Now, you will pay."

Boris grabbed her again and pulled her down the hall way. "You should have stayed in America."

Tai fought against him, but it did nothing against his grasp. Boris reached a door marked with 'authorized personnel only' and threw her in. She stumbled before falling to her hands and knees. She hissed at the sting of the tiled flooring bruised her palms.

"Get up, Taireina!" Boris demanded.

The door swung shut behind him as he stepped towards her. She slowly got to her feet, but refused to turn around.

"You will face me, Taireina."

Tai ignored him. Boris grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"You disobedient child! Have you no respect for the man who gave you shelter and food. You received education because of me!"

Tai closed her eyes as Boris's horrible breath hit her skin.

"You are unappreciative of the gifts and pleasures you have been given," Boris frowned. "Disrespectful. It would seem the punishments you received under my care didn't teach you enough!"

Boris back handed her, sending her sprawling to the ground.

"Here's your new lesson, Taireina."

Boris bent over her and lifted her to her feet by her hair. She whimpered at the pain, but instantly bit it back when Boris raised his fist. His fist crashed into her skull, making her head spin.

"You will learn to respect your elders, Taireina!"

He kneed her in the ribs and she coughed through the pain emitting from her chest.

"You will learn to appreciate what you have been given, Taireina," Boris continued his onslaught.

He dropped her to the ground and kicked her in her gut. She was at a lose of breath as he repeatedly kicked her in the stomach. Tai kept her hands out of the way of his boot, not wanting broken hands.

"You will learn to listen to me, Taireina."

Boris straightened out and glared down at the motionless teen. Her hair tie had broken, leaving the long strands to drape over her face and across the floor. Her hair easily reached her hip, but was messy from Boris's grip. She mumbled something nearly inaudible.

"What was that?" Boris snapped.

She pushed herself up so that she was sitting and wrapped an arm around her torso while the other covered her sore cheek. She moved her blank stare up to him.

"You have no right to call me that, you bastard." Tai confidently said.

Boris growled before picking her up by her shirt.

"You haven't bled enough to have learned your lesson," Boris sneered.

He threw her back to the ground before reaching under his cape for a whip. He straightened out the chord, caressing the leather. Tai watched in hidden fear as he unwrapped the whip.

"I see you remember this. Good. I will be reuniting you two!"

Boris snapped the whip across Tai's collar bone, leaving a thin bleeding line.

"Now stand up!"

Tai scooted backwards, only to be stopped when the whip slashed across her left leg.

"On your feet!" Boris commanded.

Tai forced her shaking body to stand.

"Now turn around."

Tai closed her eyes as she slowly turned around. The sting crossed her back made her gasp in shock. Several more slashes rained on her back before she could even catch her breath. She went to scream, but every crack of the whip tightened her throat, preventing her from any sound.

Minutes seemed to turn into hours as Boris continued the beating. She could feel blood drip down her back and soak her torn shirt. She became light headed from holding her breath and felt her body pull to the ground, but remained standing.

Tai's eyes blurred and her breath came up short. She tumbled to her knees when the whipping stopped. She could barely make out Boris's heavy boots hitting the ground as he came up to her.

"Look at you. Still weak as ever."

Boris kicked Tai onto her back and bent down to hover over her.

"Your body is good for only one thing and I promise you that it will serve that purpose soon," Boris stated.

Tai spat at Boris, hitting his cheek. Boris wiped his cheek as he growled. He lifted Tai by her collar and pulled his fist back. Tai closed her eyes waiting for the pain.

"Ungrateful brat!"

"That's enough, Boris," Tala's voice reached Tai's ears, bringing her attention to the red head holding Boris's arm.

"Release me, Tala. Or prepare for a punishment," Boris warned.

"I won't let you hurt her."

Tala put his eyes on Tai's.

"And I won't believe your lies any longer either," Tala stated in a very firm voice.

Boris growled.

"You will pay for your deceit," Boris yelled, flinging Tala away. "This girl has made you soft, again, Tala. I will not let that stop me from winning the championships and taking the Blade Breakers bit beasts!"

Boris dropped Tai, leaving her to bleed on the floor. He then, pulled Tala to his feet and shoved him out of the room.

"Tala!" Tai cried after him, biting back the pain.

Tala turned to her as Boris led him away. Tai scrambled to her feet and started to chase after him, but her beaten body made her into a heap.

"No! Tala!" Tai screamed.

She forced herself up and leaned against a wall to stabilize herself. She could feel blood against her skin and the bruises throbbing on her bones. She felt her chest tighten as she began to cough. She collapsed to her knees and covered her mouth, only to feel liquid pour into it. She glanced at her hand and felt her head spin as the blood in her hand fell to the floor.

"Damn," she whispered, falling to the floor.

Her vision began to blur as she saw feet running towards her.

"Tai!"

She fell to the darkness as Tyler came to her rescue. He skidded to a halt over her limp form.

"Tai? Can you hear me?"

When she didn't respond, he lifted her into his arms and made a mad dash down the hall. Tyler wasted no time in running to the hospital. With only one thing on his mind, he didn't notice the blue haired teen leaning up against the wall.

* * *

_Tai's body shivered against the freezing winds as she huddled on the cold streets of Saint Petersburg. Her thin jacket proved nothing to keep her warm and her short skirt and fishnets weren't any better. She blew into her hands to try to regain feeling, but even her breath couldn't bring heat back to her finger tips. She grew tired and slumped against a street lamp. She glimpsed up at the light snow flakes that danced across the night sky. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift while she still could. _

_She dreamt of being next to a fire warm under a large quilt. She had a cup of warm milk in one hand and a cookie in the other. The perfect dream. Where she felt at home. Where she wouldn't freeze to death or starve._

_A hand on her shoulder woke her from the wonderful dream. Sleep blurred her eyes of the man that stood over her. He placed his jacket over her and smirked at her._

"_What is a lovely lady like you doing on the street?" His voice came to her ears raspy and matured._

_The young 15 year old quickly jumped to her feet._

"_25 euros and I'm yours," she managed to say calmly._

"_But you are so young," the stranger became shocked._

"_I can act like a mature woman if that is what your desire is." Tai opened her jacket to reveal her rather large 'b' cup breasts and the laced corset that wrapped around her body. She puckered her bright red lips and leaned forward._

_The man became silent before reaching into his pocket and handing the money to her. She tucked the money away into her cleavage and went to kiss the man. He held up his hand before motioning to a limousine next to the curb._

"_Let's go somewhere more private," the man smiled._

_Tai pulled her jacket back over her chest and stepped into the vehicle where the man proceeded in removing her jacket._

* * *

Tyler rested his head in his hands as he waited for a nurse to speak to him. He took in a deep breath and thought back to when him and Tai would stay up late under lantern light to continue their work on the archaeological finds.

"You," a voice broke Tyler's thoughts.

His head snapped up to see an angered teen before him. Tyler immediately stood up, recognizing the glare of the famous Kai Hiwatari.

"How'd you know-?" Tyler asked, rather confused.

"I followed you when I saw you carrying my sister out of the building bleeding," Kai replied. "Tell me what happened."

Tyler shrugged his shoulders. "I found her like that. She was perfectly fine when we spoke behind the BBA. I went to take my seat when I found her bleeding out in the halls."

Kai looked towards the doors where Tai most likely was under the knife. He unfolded his arms and took a seat next to where Tyler was sitting. Tyler followed him and stared at the door. They sat in silence for nearly an hour, before Kai broke the quiet.

"So, who are you?" Kai asked.

"My name is Tyler. I worked with Tai in South America. I was her partner when it came to the artifacts and translating the languages."

"I've heard of you," Kai said. "Mr. Dickenson spoke of you a few times."

"Ah, yes. Mr. Dickenson. He visited the site once, but I never actually spoke to him."

"Hiwatari?" A nurse called out.

Kai was on his feet faster than Tyler could react. Tyler followed after Kai as the nurse smiled to them.

"You must be Kai. Her twin," the nurse gestured to Kai.

Kai only nodded. Tyler spoke for him.

"How is she?"

"She is sleeping right now. She had many lacerations, but we fixed her up rather quickly. She will need to rest for several days, but she will be fine."

Tyler let out a deep breath of relief. Kai folded his arms and inhaled deeply. The nurse smiled again, even though it was fake, it made both teens feel better.

"Follow me and I will show you to her room."

The nurse led them through a set of swinging doors and down a well lit corridor. She made several turns leading them farther into the maze of the hospital, but finally came to a stop. The door to the room was a sliding glass door that remained open. A single curtain shielded the person from wandering patients. Tyler was the first to step into the room. Kai hesitated.

'_Do I really need to see her like this?_' His mind stopping him.

He heard Tyler take in a sharp breath as he walked around the curtain.

"My god, Tai," Tyler mumbled.

Kai swallowed back any of his doubts and stepped forward. Each step seemed to tighten his chest. He held his breath to stop the clenching, but it did no good. The veil hiding Tai from his was lifted. Time stopped around him as his eyes fell onto Tai.

Her hair sprawled around her face as if she were floating on water. She was as pale as snow and had a purple bruise under her eye. She looked peacefully in pain. Kai gasped at the sight. He could see the bandages under the hospital gown and flinched at the thought of what the damage really was.

"What happened to you, Tai?" Kai said out loud.

* * *

_Tai shifted her skirt, straightening it out after it being lifted by the man she learned to be named Boris. He laid on the bed behind her, smoking a cigarette. She kept her gaze away from him, fully ashamed of what she had done._

_She started to zip up her corset, more embarrassed when she had to turn around and expose her chest to the man again._

"_Do you have a home, Tai?" Boris spoke to her._

_Tai perked up and glanced at Boris, but quickly turned away._

"_No," she said softly._

"_What if I made a deal with you, Tai? I could give you a place to live. Food to eat. An education. Instead of you wasting your life away on the streets."_

_Tai's interest was peaked and she turned to Boris._

"_Why would you do something for someone like me? I, a simple courtesan?" Tai questioned, suspicious of this man's tricks._

"_I run a school for beybladers. And I feel like you could be amazing for the program we have."_

_Tai's interest was really peaked now._

"_What's in it for you?" Tai asked._

"_Don't worry about that. You will be safe. You will be warm. No more shivering on the street corner. I'll even help you get real clothing. You won't have to work on the corner anymore," Boris filled her mind with wonderful thoughts._

_She took a good look at her ragged prostitute clothes and switched her glance back to Boris._

"_I'll do it."_

"_Very good," Boris smirked under his smoke._

* * *

Kai and Tyler were sitting in the waiting room in silence, when Tyson, Max, and Kenny came from a set of doors.

"Kai? What are you doing here?" Tyson asked.

Kai folded his arms and closed his eyes. "Tai's here,"

"What? Your sister? What happened?" Kenny asked.

Tyler lifted his head to the group to explain. "I found her unconscious at the stadium."

"Ray's been sent here because of his injuries. He passed out after his battle with Bryan," Kenny said.

"You mean Ray Kon?" Tyler became excited.

"Who are you?" Max questioned.

"This is Tyler. One of Tai's friends from South America." Kai informed.

"Oh, cool! So are you like really smart?" Tyson asked.

"I am a college graduate. I'd hope that would be true," Tyler laughed.

"Just how old are you, Tyler?" Kenny asked.

"I'm twenty four."

Kai turned his head to Tyler and raised his brow, his brotherly instincts setting in.

"Kai Hiwatari?" A nurse broke up the group.

Kai jumped to his feet.

"Yes?" Kai caught her attention.

The nurse stepped up to him, holding several clipboards in her hands. She flipped opened the top one and gave him a false smile.

"She's doing much better now. Her vitals have all returned to normal and she is healing at an exponential rate. She should be better in no time."

Kai relaxed his shoulders. The nurse glimpsed at the boys that were crowding up the waiting room.

"Could I speak to you alone for a moment, Mr. Hiwatari?" The nurse asked.

Kai nodded and followed the nurse to a private consultation room. She motioned for him to sit, which he waved off, and sat down herself. She flipped open to the second page.

"We believe she may have been injured during sexual activities," the nurse jumped straight to the point.

Kai stepped back in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Kai managed to say.

"We found several tears around her cervix. We are unsure if they are from rape."

Kai's jaw dropped as he stared at the nurse, wide eyed.

* * *

Kai followed the nurse, deep in thought, letting her take him back to Tai's room.

"I'll leave you alone now," the nurse says.

Kai waieds until the nurse left to approach Tai. He stood over her and glances over the bruises covering her arms and the purple spot forming on her right cheek. He places a hand on her head and her eyes flashed open.

"Tai!" Kai said rather shocked.

She looks around the room, unable to speak. She tried to sit up, but Kai held her down.

"Hold on, Tai. You're in a hospital. Tyler found you unconscious at the stadium and you were brought here."

Tai grabed her throat and coughed. "How long have I been out?" Her voice raspy.

"It's been a few days," he informed.

He sat next to her and placed a hand onto hers.

"Tell me what happened, Tai." Kai demanded.

Tai pushed Kai's hands away when she went to sit up again.

"Boris," she managed to say.

Kai growled and shook his head.

"I can't believe he got to you, again."

Kai became quite mentally punishing himself for not protecting her. Tai grabbed his face and stared into his eyes.

"I'm alright, now, Kai." Tai comforted.

The twins were silent, not looking at each other. Kai broke it when he took in a deep breath.

"When were you raped?" Kai said abruptly.

Tai's eyes filled with tears and fell from behind closed eyes. Her lips became a firm line and she shook her head. Kai sighed and patted her head.

"All that matters right now, is that you are safe. Get some sleep, Tai. You need it," Kai said.

Tai wiped her eyes with her free hand, noticing a bandage circling it. Ignoring it for now, she slipped back under the covers, tightened her eyes, and fell back into a deep slumber.

* * *

So... what do you think? Things starting to come clearer? I thought so. At least a little bit. The next chapter will really open up a whole new point of view. As I have said before, **MATURE PARTS IN UPCOMING**** CHAPTERS.**I will not tolerate any complaining aside from maybe grammar or spelling errors. Or maybe how a sentence sounds. But other wise nothing else. I have given you plenty of warning.

Now for a quick word from the preview department.

* * *

"You can't help him, Tai! He'll only hurt you," Kai said, holding onto Tai's arm.

"Tala needs me!" Tai cried back to him.

* * *

"Salemite! Void Graveyard!" Tai commanded.

"You couldn't control that attack when you faced Kai. What makes you think you'll be able to this time?" Tala laughed.

"I was rusty," Tai explained.

* * *

"What?" Tala became shocked.

The ground beneath the blades broke up as Salemite let off a burst of power.

* * *

That should hold you off for a few hours. :)

Signing off for a bit

-Leiko


	11. Chapter 11

**ATTENTION! THIS IS A WARNING TO ANY READERS. IF YOU CONTINUE ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU WILL BE GREETED BY SEXUAL REFERENCES INCLUDING: INCEST, RAPE, TORTURE, INTERCOURSE, BOY ON BOY ACTION, AND MORE. IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THIS LIST PLEASE DO NOT CONTINUE. I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY PERSONS THAT ARE NOT OKAY WITH SEX. IF I GET ONE COMPLAINT I WILL NOT ONLY LEAVE A DESCRIPTION ON WHAT YOU HAVE SAID, BUT ALSO INSULT YOU FOR NOT READING THE WARNINGS I HAVE POSTED.**

**Thank you,**

**Leiko.**

**P.S. This is your last warning.**


	12. Chapter 12

Okay. This doesn't have much in it, but it does have sexual things in it. Also... it reveals alot. So tell me what you think! Please!

Disclaimer: I own only Tyler and Tai. And Salemite.

* * *

Tai woke to the sound of clashing blades. Her eyes fluttered open and she glanced around the room. Tyler slouched in a chair, slightly snoring, and the TV played in the background. She sat up and took a quick look at her bruises before moving her stare to the TV.

"I can't believe this, folks," the announcer said. "But it would appear that the disk is covered in ice!"

Tai stared in awe at the ice dome around the beydish.

"Tala!" Tai exclaimed, stammering out of bed. She reached for the bag sitting at the edge of her bed and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door. Tyler leapt from his sleep.

"It wasn't me judge! I didn't put anchovies on the pizza!" Tyler yelled.

He stopped and looked around the room to realize he wasn't dreaming anymore.

"Tai?" He asked, noticing no one in the bed.

The bathroom door opened and Tai stood there, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Sorry, Tyler. I've got to go. I have to be there for the final battle," Tai said, leaning down to tie her shoes.

"Oh, no you don't. You're still hurt," he batted her hands away from her shoes.

She stood up and glared at him.

"You don't get it, Tyler. I have to stop the fight." Tai said sternly.

"No," Tyler replied. "You could get seriously hurt."

"That's a risk I have to take. I can't just let my friends get hurt while I lay in bed and sleep!"

Tai thrust her shoulder into Tyler's chest, sending him backwards. She used this moment to sprint from the room.

"Tai! Wait!" Tyler yelled after her.

Tai ignored him as she continued to run.

"I'm sorry, Tyler!" She yelled back.

She began her journey through the city, ignoring the pain screaming from her body. She dodged any civilians on the street. Everything around her became a blur as she spotted the stadium in front of her. She could feel each pull of every muscle, but she was too close to stop now.

She burst past the doors, scaring a few people standing at the main reception desk. She took the stairs by twos, never missing a step. By the time she reached the top of the stadium and looked down into the arena, she could feel the weight of her body begin to give out. She wrapped an arm around her stomach and hunched forward onto the railing.

Hissing in pain, she peered over the bar to see Kai standing with his team. If he saw her, she would be dead. His head began to turn towards her, but she stepped back, away from his wandering eyes. She couldn't let him stop her. Tala needed her help. She crept out of sight and down closer to the arena. By now, she needed to kneel to catch her breath. She could feel the bandages tighten when she tried to take in a deep gasp of air. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall in one of the many corridors, catching her breath.

"What are you doing here, Tai?" A voice, she didn't want to hear, spoke to her.

"I saw the battle on the television and couldn't just sit back and watch Tala get destroyed," Tai admitted, opening her eyes onto Kai.

"I knew I should have had you restrained." Kai sighed.

He knelt down next to her and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"You may watch, but immediately afterwards you will be returning to the hospital."

Tai only nodded, concentrating on making it back to the arena. The two gimped along, finally making it into the arena, where Kai helped Tai sit on the Blade Breakers bench. Her mind suddenly went blank, leaving her leaning against Kai's shoulder, dazed out. Her mind spun about the room. She could hear only one thing.

The cries of bit beasts. One of which caught her attention.

"Salemite?!" She said out loud.

Kai's eyes snapped from the dome to Tai.

"What are you talking about Tai?" He asked.

'_Are you there, Salemite?'_ Tai asked through her mind.

'_My lady!'_ A deep voice echoed in her thoughts.

'_I'm so happy to hear that you are alright, Salemite. I need you to tell me what is going on,'_ Tai said to her bit beast.

'_It's not looking good at all, my lady. Tala's emotions have been replaced by computer equations. Boris tampered with his feelings to make him the ultimate beyblader!'_ Salemite filled her in.

'_How's Tyson?'_ Tai asked.

'_The temperature is getting worse. He'll freeze if he doesn't finish it off soon.'_ Salemite stated.

'_Listen closely, Salemite. Protect Tyson. Help his body keep warm. Then when Tala releases all of the bit beasts again, use that moment of weakness to force them against him. We'll really only have one shot at this.'_ Tai explained.

'_I'm on it, my lady,'_ Salemite said.

A dark orb circled the icy crystals before entering the dish and back into Tala's blade. Tai opened her eyes to try to see into the dish. She used Kai as leverage in standing up and moving towards the dish.

"What are you doing, Tai?" Kenny called to her.

"Tyson needs our help. He needs to know we are here for him!" Tai shouted, touching the ice shards.

Kai, Max, and Kenny stood behind her, watching Tyson on the screen. He suddenly became more confident. They all watched in curiosity as Tyson stood, fists clenched, and a smirk plastered across his lips.

"He's figured it out," Max said.

'_Now, Salemite!'_ Tai thought.

A bright light emitted from the ice, shattering it all around the room. Tai shielded her face from the explosion, but kept her eyes open to see the results.

"I don't believe it, folks! We have a new champion!" The announcer screamed into the microphone.

The crowd burst into cheers as the battle was finally revealed. Tala's blade laid at the bottom of the dish, motionless, as Tyson's spun around the dish.

"I.. I lost," Tala said, stunned.

"I did it!" Tyson jumped into the air.

"I can't believe I was defeated," Tala trailed off into his own world as he went to pick up his blade.

He stood over his blade, lost in thought, until he realized someone was talking to him.

"That was a great battle, Tala," Tyson said, holding out Tala's blade.

Tala reluctantly reached for the blade. Once he had it in his hand, he turned away from Tyson and went to leave the stadium.

"Tala!" Tai shouted.

He hesitated and looked over his shoulder. Hordes of people began jumping into the arena and flocking to Tyson. Tai pushed past the groups and quickly made her way to Tala.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

He turned to her and growled.

"I am a disgrace to bey blading! Do you think I am alright?" He snapped.

He raised his arm to hit her, but a hand stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Tala," Bryan said, pulling Tala's arm away.

Tala ripped Bryans hand from his arm and stepped backwards.

"I have to get out of here!" Tala turned on heel and ran from the stadium. Tai went to go after him, when she felt someone holding onto her.

"Tala," she screamed.

"You cant' help him, Tai! He'll only hurt you," Kai said, holding onto her arm.

"Tala needs me!" Tai cried back to him.

Kai's firm hold on her remained.

"Does that really look like Tala to you? He would never raise a hand to me!" Tai argued.

Kai's grasp loosened at the realization that she was right. She used the opportunity to pull from his grip. She leapt away from anyone around her and began chasing after Tala.

"Tai!" Kai called after her.

"Don't follow me," Tai yelled.

Kai stepped forward, then stopped.

"Why'd you stop, Kai?" Max asked.

"You could have easily caught her," Bryan said.

"If she wants to follow the stubborn ass, then let her." He folded his arms.

Tai made it out of the building where she lost Tala in the growing crowd.

"Tala!"

The roar of chattering people covered her voice. She tried to peer over the many fans for the vibrant red hair. She caught a glimpse of his head and began to weave through the group. Determined to reach him, she pushed past each person faster than the last, picking up her pace as she went.

Finally, breaking free, she saw him turn a corner. Following him, she looked around the corner to see him slowing to a brisk walk, aimlessly going nowhere. She decided to follow after him until he stopped. He continued to pace for several minutes before leading to a deserted rock bridge. He moved to the under side of it before stopping at the river's edge. She crept up behind him cautiously.

"Tala?" She asked timidly.

"I'm a failure," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

His gaze fell onto the rushing water.

"I am unworthy to call myself a beyblader. I was defeated in the only thing that I have worked for. I've spent my entire life training for that moment. To be on top of the world."

"You shouldn't make it sound like the end of the world," Tai stated.

Tala stared at his bit beast. "Even built as the ultimate beyblader, I have failed," he murmured.

"You are still a great blader. You just need more practice," she tried to reason.

"No!"

Tala turned around so quickly, Tai took a step back with her hands up.

"I've practiced day in, day out. I live for blading! I couldn't even defeat a rookie! A weakling!"

Tala clenched his fist around his blade.

"And now I am obsolete. Useless."

"No! You are not!"

Tala looked up to her, shocked by her outburst.

"If you are really 'useless', you won't be able to defeat me in a battle."

Tai pulled out the spare beyblade Kai had given her to replace her broken one and glanced down to see a glow form on the top. A picture of Salemite etched into the top. Tala laughed.

"You really think he will do you any good?" This battle is pointless," Tala confidently sneered.

Tai snapped Salemite into a launcher located on her hip and pulled the rip chord. He flew past Tala and landed on an ice block floating down the river, before speeding back onto solid land.

"Then you'll have no problem defeating me." Tai smirked.

Tala glared at the spinning blade before placing is own bey blade into his launcher. Tai caught her blade and replaced Salemite into her launcher.

"That's more like it!"

Tai hunched over, ready to fight.

"Three, two, one… Let it rip!" Tai called.

They pulled their rip chords and wasted no time in attacking each other. Tai kept her eyes on Tala, trusting Salemite to hold his ground. He stared at the battle, almost distracted by it.

"Salemite!"

Tai's blade suddenly pulled away from Tala's blade, circling to the other side. Tala's blade reacted quickly and knocked Tai's blade back.

"By my calculations, you will lose this battle,: he said blandly.

Tai frowned and glanced at her wobbling blade.

"Salemite!" Tai shouted.

The blade sped up as a black smoke began to emit from the center of the blade. Salemite's tail swung back and forth as he emerged from his blade.

"If you want to play like that, I can too! Wolborg!" Tala called his bit beast out.

Wolborg let out a mighty roar as he emerged.

"Salemite! Void Graveyard!" Tai commanded.

"You couldn't control that attack when you faced Kai, what makes you think you'll be able to this time?" Tala laughed.

"I was rusty," Tai explained.

A heavy layer of black smoke covered the area. Tala watched, but smirked when nothing else happened.

"That's it?"

"Now, Salemite!" Tai cried out.

Suddenly, tombstones began popping up around Wolborg. Each had a circling vortex in the center. Salemite jumped into one and shot out of another, catching Wolborg off guard. Salemite passed back and forth through the tombstones, striking Wolborg every time.

"But how!" Tala exclaimed.

"I told you I was just rusty!"

"Go, Wolborg!" Tala demanded.

Tala's blade reacted by attacking the tombstones, shattering each and every one of them. The smoke faded away, revealing Salemite. Wolborg went to attack, but Salemite dodged.

"Now, it's time to finish this, Tala!" Tai said.

Suddenly, she felt a sting across her side. She gripped at it, and tried to ignore it. Tala saw her hesitation and went in for an attack. She bit back her pain and stood straight up again.

Salemite began to gather power and reflected Wolborg back.

"Eternity's Kiss!" Tai yelled.

"What?" Tala said, shocked.

The ground beneath the blades broke up as Salemite let off a burst of power. Tai used Tala's shock to run around the battle and tackle him to the ground. Salemite released another blast sending chunks of dirt flying and a dust and snow cloud covered the area.

It took several moments for the dust to settle. Tala could feel weight on him, but remained lost in his shock. Tai sat up and gripped his shirt with both hands.

"Now you listen to me." Tai grabbed Tala's attention by shaking him.

"I never wanted to hurt you guys. I didn't want to leave. You can ask anyone in America!" She explained.

Tai took in a deep breath as tears stung her eyes.

"I cried for weeks! The almost sent me to a mental hospital because I couldn't stop. I couldn't get the thought of all of you bleeding at the hands of Boris. That's why I am here now, Tala," her voice softened.

Tala's jaw tightened and his fists clenched as his mind raced.

"I'm here to save you now, Tala."

Tai locked eyes with Tala and slowly leaned down. She could feel him try to struggle, but she held down his arms at an angle, so he couldn't move. Nearly millimeters away from Tala's lips, did Tai take in his icy musk. It reminded her of wintergreen gum. It was chilling, but she pressed her lips to his anyways.

Tala's body stopped. His mind became blank. He felt as if his entire body had caught flame. He felt a tear drop, that wasn't his own, slid down his cheek, leaving a frozen trail in its wake. She pulled back and let his hot breath tickle at her lips. She removed her hands from Tala's arms and stood up, turning from him.

"I'm sorry, Tala," she whispered. "I never wanted to hurt you."

Tala remained on the ground, surrounded in snow, embraced by the warmth that still lingered on his lips.

Tai wrapped her arms around her torso, the pain finally setting in from the battle. She reached down quickly and grabbed her blade. She, then, made a mad dash away from Tala.

"Tai!" Tala sat up and called for her. He watched her run from him.

Then he noticed a spinning blade in the corner of his eye. Wolborg was still spinning.

Tai fell to her knees only a few blocks away from Tala. She coughed and could feel blood coat her throat.

"Well, if it isn't my lucky day," a voice said above her.

Her eyes became wide as she saw the skater shoes before her.

"Alex," Tai growled, looking up to see the smirk plastered across the gangsters lips.

"Boris will be pleased when I turn in my work this time," Alex laughed.

Tai went to stand up, but felt her arms pulled behind her back violently. She was shoved to the ground as her hands were tied. She fought against the two gang members atop of her.

"Good job, Gary, David. Let's get this bitch out of here," Alex commanded.

Tai screamed, hoping someone would here her call.

Tala stood on the bridge, staring at his blade, when he heard a scream He looked in the direction it was coming from and realized that it was the same direction that Tai had run not a few moments ago.

"Tai!"

Tala wasted no time in running towards the scream. He could feel the blood in his body heating up as he sped forward. He caught sight of a group of men huddled around something and stopped. He looked in between them and realized it was Tai.

"You bastards!"

Tala ran forward and punched the closest member, which happened to be David. David swung around and kicked Tala, sending him stumbling backwards.

"If it isn't Tala. The boss will be very glad to hear that we even have a messenger," Alex said.

Tala kept his eyes on two of the members as they stepped towards him. One leapt at him and he went to block, but the other bashed him in the back of the head. He toppled to the ground, gripping the back of his skull. Alex leaned down to him and grabbed him by the hair.

"Send a message to the BBA." Alex laughed. "We have her now, and there isn't anything you can do to stop it. If they want to make a trade, they will wait for our call."

Alex slammed his fist into Tala's torso, leaving him breathless on the ground. Tala meet Tai's worried eyes as dots filled his vision.

* * *

Tai sat with her head hanging to her chest and her hands tied behind her back. She had been stripped of her clothing and left naked in a dark room. She refused to let tears fall, but all she wanted to do was cry. She knew what was going to happen. She had known for a very long time. Boris just never could get his plan to work in the first place. It was after all, part of the agreement.

"Who wants to go after me?" She could hear Alex shout outside the door.

She heard a roar of laughter and cringed.

"And trust me when I say that you all will get a turn. Boris gave us the orders and I can't refuse such a splendid pay check," Alex said.

The door handle clicked as it was thrown open. Tai refused to look up. She heard footsteps approach her and she flinched.

"That's right, you know what will be happening. Now, you can either take this nicely, or I'll use force. Either way, I am fine with."

Tai still held her head down. She felt a rough hand grip her face and make her look up. Alex was holding something in his hand. She looked at it concerned.

"Open up," he demanded.

"No!"

Tai tried to pull her head away, but he held it firm. He growled and pulled a bandanna from his pocket.

"Fine," he said. "I will have to use force."

Tai pushed her lips together. Alex smirked and took the pill into his own mouth. He leaned down and roughly kissed her. She still held her lips together, not giving up. That is until she felt something brush against woman hood. A finger was roughly stabbed into her vagina, making her scream. Alex used the chance to shove the pill in with his tongue and push the bandanna over her mouth. He tightened it around her head, making her swallow the pill. She could feel tears stream from her eyes as he removed his finger.

"I'll be back in thirty minutes. By then, the pill will have gotten into your system. But, I'll be nice enough to at least get you excited for this," Alex explained.

He used some rope to tie her legs to the chair and left her wide open. He then, took a butterfly vibrator and attached it to her clit. She tried to squirm away from the device, but ropes held her in place. She felt the vibrations against her clit and nearly screamed.

Alex laughed and stepped back. "Enjoy."

Tai watched in horror as Alex left her in the room. She could feel the butterfly against her body and felt disgusted. In the bottom of her stomach, she felt a sudden burning sensation that slowly traveled to her vagina. She shook her head as she tried to rid the feeling from her body, but it didn't last when she felt a sudden throb come over her body.

She moaned out softly, against her will. She bit into the gag as the sensation continued to grow. She closed her eyes and tried to brace herself for the next twenty five minutes.

* * *

Alex opened the door, already nude and erect. His penis stood tall at eight inches and proudly swung back and forth with each step he took. He looked over at his new play toy and smirked.

Tai's head was hanging backwards as she spread her legs wider apart. She was panting against the gag and twitching every so often.

Alex stepped forward and grabbed her hair and shoved two fingers into her vagina. She moaned out and more tears fell from her eyes.

"You are such a whore. Boris was right, I will have fun," Alex said, removing the ropes from her legs. He lifted her up and placed her on top of a small bed next to the chair. He then proceeded to climb on top of her. Tai went to move, but his hands held her tight as he went to penetrate her.

"You aren't going any where, now," he snickered.

He forced his penis into her vagina. And her body tensed as she bit back her scream. He thrust into her and her body caught fire with pain. Her screams only reached the ears of the laughing gang members sitting outside the room.

* * *

Tala cupped his hands over his face. "There's got to be something we can do."

Kai took another swing at Spencer's fists, relieving some of his anger.

"Those bastards will die the moment I see them. I will rip them to shreds!" Kai hit Spencer's hand.

"Easy, Kai. You're gonna break my hand," Spencer said, shaking out his stinging palm.

"All we can do is wait for the call," Bryan said, examining his beyblade.

"Should we tell the BBA?" Tala asked, sitting up from the bed in the hotel room they were staying in.

"We don't need the BBA to help on this one. They are already chasing after Voltaire and Boris." Kai said, cracking his knuckles.

"When do you think they will call?" Spencer asked. He massaged out his hands to get rid of the tingling sensation that lingered.

"It's only been a few hours. I dou-," Kai started.

The phone rang.

* * *

There you have it! I'll post again real soon. As long as I get reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

**These**** chapters** **will** **be short and may have errors.** **I** **am aware! If you** **see** **a large mistake, please inform me through private message. **

**Thank you!**

* * *

Kai kicked down another door, growling in fury when he found another empty warehouse.

"You're positive they said the east side of town?" Spencer asked, following Kai's war path.

"They said east!" Kai shouted. "Come out, you cowards!"

The four teens became silent, waiting for a response. Kai stood at the front of the group, visibly fuming. Bryan and Spencer tagged closely behind, both angered, but kept their emotions at bay. Tala fell at the back, sulking and keeping his distance from Kai. Ian stayed at the hotel to reach the BBA and inform them of the situation. They all agreed that they wanted a swing at the gang before the police arrested the members.

Kai slammed his fist into a near by dumpster.

"We wouldn't be in this situation, if someone would have just kept an eye on her!" Kai snapped back.

"Maybe if someone would have protected his sister in the first place," Tala's tongue bit back.

Kai spun on heel towards Tala.

"If you wouldn't have fallen to Boris's trap, she wouldn't be in this situation!

Tala furrowed his brow followed by a firm frown.

"If you hadn't sent her away, none of this would have happened!" Tala growled.

Kai lunged at Tala, gripping him by the collar. He went to pull his fist back, when a chuckle stopped him.

"Look, Gary, they are going to kill themselves," a male said, dangling his feet off a dumpster. A gun in his hand tapped against the metal.

"I guess that saves us the trouble of doing it ourselves," the second male sneered, crossing his arms over his wife beater.

The man with the gun stood up and straightened out his jersey.

"Would you like to do the honors, David?" Gary waved his hand forward.

Kai let out a low growl before leaping at the two, only to come up short when cold metal pressed against his forehead.

"I wouldn't try anything, boy," David laughed, nudging Kai's forehead with the gun. "One wrong move and I'll kill you and the pretty little sex toy inside."

Kai bit his tongue, holding back his words.

"Now, hand over any weapons and blades," David demanded.

Bryan and Spencer glanced at Tala who only replied with a nod. The boys quickly rummaged through their pockets, emptying the various pocket knives they each carried. Bryan went to hand over his blade, but not before hesitating. Tala took the first step in handing over his blade. Bryan and Spencer switched glances before following their captain. Kai remained were he was the entire time, the gun still pointed towards him. Once Gary had collected thier arsenal, he turned to Kai.

"Your turn, big boy."

Kai's glare turned furious, but proceeded to give Gary the items. He faltered when his hand touched his Dranzer. He felt a short burst of comforting energy before he placed it into the greedy gang members hand.

"Good, now turn around with your hands behind your backs," Gary commanded.

Each boy took his time, turning around, keeping eyes on the members. Tala was the first to have his wrists bound, the rough braids of twine digging into his wrists. He muted any discomfort as Gary continued binding Bryan's, then Spencer's, and finally with Kai's.

"Alright, boys," Gary smirked. "Follow me."

Tala started after Gary, who lead them past several warehouses, before stopping at a shorter building away from the warehouses. He kicked open the door and threw his arms up.

"Welcome to our humble home!" He sarcastically said, swayying at his own humor.

"I see you have finally made it," a darkened shadow said. He was propped in a ragged recliner, puffing on a cigar. "And I see we have the brother here as well."

He stood up, letting the light hit him. As he did so, a door slammed shut to their right. A younger man was adjusting his baseball cap and zipping his pants.

"Who wants to go next?" He shouted out, chuckling to himself.

"Jason! We have guests." The one smoking a cigar said.

He took another deep inhale from his cigar and stepped towards Kai. "She's been a real treat. And now, I get to repay you for the number you did on my face."

Alex slammed his fist into Kai's stomach. He coughed at the loss of air. Kai fell to his knees gasping. The remaining boys flinched, but stopped when David appeared in front of them, fingering his gun.

"Take them to her. And start off with the purple haired one." Alex ordered, turning to David.

He nodded andtipped his head in the direction Jason just came from.

"Come on kids, I don't have all day." David tapped his feet and crossed his arms.

Alex pulled Kai from the ground and shoved him towards the others.

"There's more where that came from, boy. I can promise you that." Alex snickered, returning to his seat.

"Remove these bindings and we'll see if you can get another hit like that," Kai spat.

David quickly stepped towards Kai, backhanding him. Kai spit, revealing a small puddle of blood, mixed with saliva.

"I wouldn't talk like that seeing the situation you are in, _hombré_." David threatened.

"David!" Alex snapped.

He stood from his chair and pushed David back.

"I'll take them to her, seeing as you can't respect our guests," he growled.

Alex lifted Kai's right arm and pulled him forward, motioning for the others to follow. He smirked down at Kai, before opening a door to a dark room. He guided the group in before shutting the door. They could hear raspy breathing coming from deep within the room. Alex removed his grip from Kai and flicked on the light switch.

There she was. Tear-streaked face, bleeding lower lip, ragged hair strewn about the bed, her body decorated with bruises, some bleeding, and she lay nude with her arms tied above her head and feet tied to the bottom of the bed. Her blue eyes shifted to each boy, pleading for help. She tried to move her parted lips to speak, but all that came out was whispy whimpers.

Kai fell to his knees, jaw open. Spencer turned away. Bryan pressed his lips together as he resisted the urge to vomit. Tala growled in visible anger.

"Let's get this party started," Alex broke their thoughts.

"You bastard!" Bryan leapt at Alex, who dodged him and tripped him. Using Bryan's shock, he stepped on his back and cut the twine holding his wrists behind him with a butterfly knife.

"And the eager one will go first," Alex lifted Bryan up, and held the knife at eye height. "Take off your clothes."

"What?" Bryan managed to say.

The holes being burned into Alex's skull were brushed off as he flicked the blade against his hand. "Don't make me repeat myself."

Bryan turned his eyes to Kai, who looked away, then to Tala, who locked glances with him.

"I'm getting anxious here," Alex said.

The air seemed to thicken with each millisecond that passed.

"Just do it," a voice no one expected to hear.

They all turned to Tai, who had placed her sadden eyes into Bryan's.

"He'll kill you if you don't," her voice shook.

Bryan gulped before proceeding in removing his clothes. Tala kept his eyes on Tai, who refused to return his stare. Instead, she turned her glazed eyes to the wall to her right.

"Now, mount her and get busy," Alex chuckled.

"You sick fu-" Bryan started, but stopped when a sharp edge touched his throat.

"I would hate to dirty my blade with your blood," Alex threatened.

Alex pushed Bryan to the bed. Bryan felt the bed hit his calves and he stopped, glimpsing down at the beaten girl. Alex moved to Tai's side and gripped her left arm, turning it to reveal the underside of her wrist. The blade traced her skin lightly, leaving a bubbling red line behind it.

"Now her blood..." He trailed off.

"No! Wait! I'll do it." Bryan grumbled.

"Wise decision."

Alex lightened the pressure on the blade and gripped the limp appendage in between Bryan's legs. Bryan went to stop him, but Alex pressed down, making Tai whimper.

Spencer turned away, clenching his eyes shut. Kai bared his teeth, still kneeling on the ground. Tala kept his stare on Tai.

Alex began stroking Bryan, forcing the member to be hard.

"The more you resist, the harder this will be for all of you."

Bryan closed his eyes tight as he tried to place his mind else where. His penis betrayed him, though, standing at attention. Alex stopped the fondling and removed his hand.

"Get on top of her," Alex ordered.

Bryan followed Alex's demand and positioned himself above her entrance, lightly pressing at her lips. He kept his head turned from her's. She closed her eyes and shifted against her bindings.

"I forgive you," she whispered loud enough that only Bryan could hear.

He turned to her in shock, but before he could speak, Alex forced his hips down, penetrating Tai. She let out a painful cry as Bryan groaned. Alex began guiding Bryan's hips, starting a rhthym for Bryan. Alex pulled away and laughed.

"I'll leave you to finish the rest," he said. "David! Get in here and keep things going!"

The door opened and David waltzed in, sitting in a chair in the far corner. He folded his arms after placing his gun onto his knee.

"Have fun, kiddies," Alex said leaving the room.

Tala's thoughts never left Tai._'They've all raped her. She's broken, beaten, and it is all my fault.'_

Spencer refused to look and blocked out the sounds by repeating beyblade strategies.

Kai knocked his skull against the ground, beating himself up. "This can't be happening," he chanted to himself.

It seemed like hours. The slapping of skin to skin. The harsh pleading cries coming from the tangled teenagers. Finally, Bryan let out his release, gripping onto Tai's waist, making her cry out in pain. He forced himself up, not letting himself to fall onto her. His sweat dripped from his hair, falling onto her pale skin. David stood from his position, supporting a large tent and a wild grin. He pulled Bryan off of Tai by his hair, tossing him towards the others. He tumbled in front of Kai, shivering and avoiding any stares that fell onto him. He curled into a ball, his body weak from the mental torment that bashed at his brain and the physical endurance.

"Your turn, big boy," David said, pointing to Spencer.

Spencer jerked up, shaking his head, "no!"

David frowned.

"You don't get a choice in this. Now, undress," he said firmly.

Spencer turned to Tala, worry written upon his face.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Tala growled. "Do you enjoy watching us torture her? Do you enjoy taking advantage of helpless girls? You sick perverted bastard."

David began laughing, clearly unphased by Tala's words. "You think this slut is innocent? Don't make me laugh!"

Tala stepped forward, ramming his shoulder into David's chest, sending him toppling backwards. The crash echoed in the room, but didn't stop Tala from attacking him. He kicked at the shocked gang member. Tala was thrown from David, slamming into the wall. His ears rang and his head pounded as he felt a body tower over him.

"What happened, David?" Alex roared, clearly angered.

"I was trying to explain to them that she ain't innocent. That she's just a whore. Then that fucker attacked me!" David said, pushing himself up, craddling his most likely broken arm.

Tala was lifted from the ground and felt a fist connect with his left cheek. His head jerked to the side. His mind tried to focus on the person holding him, but they were just blurry. Another strike hit him and another. They continued to beat him, eventually dropping him to the ground when a scream caught all their attentions. Tala tried to grip the situation, but the blood swishing around his mouth and the ringing in his ears prevented him from focusing. He heard the murmurs of the people around him and watched his attacker go for Spencer. The large boy fought, but was brought down with a few slaps across the face.

"No! Don't make me! I can't do this to her!" Spencer shouted, pushing against Alrx and Jason.

"You will or we will kill her," Jason threatened.

Gary stood over Tai, tapping a short blade against her throat. Spencer struggled, but stopped when the blade scrapped at her skin. He pierced his lips, but allowed his body to become aroused. This time, the gang members tried a different approach.

Jason knelt before Soencer, smirking up to him. He gripped onto Spencer's cock and took the tip into his mouth, sucking on the teen's dick like a Popsicle. Spencer moaned as he grew to his full length. Jason pulled harder, making Spencer cringe. He finally pulled back and wiped his lips.

"How was that, big boy? Better than any woman could ever give you," Jason licking any remnants from his mouth.

Spencer looked away, but proceeded to climb onto the bed. Tai'sargues we're closed as she rested for a moment. Spencedefeat hands on him and before he could protest was impaling the frail girl beneath him. Her scream mixed with Spencer's cry of surprise made Kai jerk from his fedal position on the floor.

"Stop it! You're going to kill her!" His voice reached no one as they watched the two on the bed.

Gary had removed the knife from Tai's throat and removed his erect penis from his pants, rubbing it, not caring to the eyes that watched. Tala had sat up and rested his head against the wall behind him, pushing past his pain to catch Tai's eyes. He could feel flames burn deep with in his chest and frowned. The room seemed to stand still as Tai's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body went limp.

"Tai!" Tala shouted.

* * *

(Tai's POV)

'How could this happen? I've gone years without being caught bythese freaks. I'm so stupid!' Tai's mind raced.

Her voice had gone out not too long ago, leaving her to only gasp and wheeze. Her body had long since gone thaw. Her muscles screamed at her, but she pushed the thought aside. Her current focus was staying awake. After hours of continuos rape, her body had become exhausted. Her mind was starting to blank out and she began nodding in and out, forcing herself to stay awake.

Before she could realize, she was being penetrated by Spencer's dick. It pressed against her sensitive walls. She could no longer hold back her screams.

With her tightened chest released of air, her mind faded once more, making it near impossible to stay awake. Her head flopped to the side, catching Tala's hurt eyes. She tried to say something to him, but her body gave up on her, finally falling into slumber.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Tala watched and waited for Tai to wake up. Spencer went to stop, but the presence of a knife on Tai's body convinced him to continue. Even after her body went limp, the gang members hadn't stopped watching, not caring in the slightest for the safety of the girl.

Minutes flew by as Spencer thrust into Tai, forcing his body to a finish. Every muscle on his body tensed as his semen flowed into her at an alarming rate. He didn't even fall onto the girl before he was pulled away. His body fell next to Bryan's, who hadn't moved.

"You three take those two out back. I'll finish up here." Alex said, grinning towards Tala and Kai.

* * *

**There we are folks! If there are errors.. I'm sorry! I'm writing on an iphone! It sucks for typing on! I promise that I will try harder in writing on it though! I'll try to get another one up soon!**

**So what did you think? I'm not the best at rape scenes.. Bleck.. And the next one I know will be crazy. But after these two chapters we go back to the main story line. I promise!**

**Reviews please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! I'm back! So soon? Yeah. I know. :) Anyways, I want to get this chapter over with because I hate this chapter. And these have been really hard for me to write. It's probably why the last chapter sucked... Yeah.. Sorry! But it is worth it. If you don't think so, don't read. Problem solved.**

**I send credit to ****silverstaar18 for the use of her creative character! You have been very helpful and I really appreciate your loyalty! I reccomend all my readers to go read her story 'Breaking the Ice'. It is a really good story! **

**Anyways, this chapter will be rather, graphic. So be warned.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex lifted Tala from the ground, the dazed teen barely able to stand.

"Come on, get up," Alex growled. "The fun has yet to begin."

Tala turned to Alex, straightening out. He rolled his neck and allowed a better blood flow to his brain.

He had to be ready. He only had one chance. He glanced to Kai who had shifted to kneeling on his left knee and the other angled to move.

"Take care of them," Alex ordered, waving towards Bryan and Spencer.

The gang members laughed amongst themselves. Gary pulled Bryan up. Bryan wrapped his arms around his cold body. David grabbed Spencer. David, Gary, and Jason escorted the nude Spencer and Bryan out of the room. Bryan took one last glimpse at his captain and gave him a stare. Tala returned it and let his lips flinch slightly. Bryan dropped his head to hide his smirk. The five exited the room.

"Now, undress," Alex said.

Alex stepped behind Tala, cutting the twine.

At that moment, Kai sprang forward, ramming into Alex. The shocked gang leader fell onto the bed. Tala leapt to attack.

"Stop!" Came a shout from Alex.

Tala hesitated upon seeing the unfortunate position.

Alex had pulled out his knife and held it against Tai's body. She groaned. Kai bared his teeth.

"You coward!" Kai snarled.

"You won't do it," Tala stated.

He held his hand up when he saw Kai move for another attack.

Alex chuckled.

"You obviously won't just hurt your prize. She's your ticket to riches," Tala declared.

Alex burst into laughter. "That's where you are wrong."

Before Tala or Kai could flinch, Alex was dragging the blade across Tai's wrist. Herblood slowly poured from the wound, crimson bubbles forming from the slit.

"No!" Kai shouted.

Kai jumped at the bed. Alex lifted the blade, embedding it into the other twin's abdomen. Alex shoved the shocked Kai back. Kai fell to the floor with a thud stared into oblivion, unsure of what had happened.

Tala rushed to his side, "Kai!"

Tala quickly removed the bindings holding the teen. He then pressed down on wound, making Kai hiss. Using his other hand, he removed his jacket to make a temporary bandage.

"He'll die unless you do as I say," Alex interrupted Tala's movements

He wiped the blood from the blade onto his pants.

"Can you hold this, Kai?" Tala ignored Alex for the moment.

Kai's hands shook as he gripped the injury. Once Tala believed Kai would be safe, he stood facing Alex.

"Take off your clothes."

Tala glared, but removed his remaining clothes. Alex went to touch him, but Tabla batted his hand away.

"I'm fine on my own." Tala snapped.

Alex raised his eyebrow, but stepped back. Tala let his eyes shut and allowed his body to fall to arousal. Slowly he became erect. Once his manhood stood proudly, he opened his eyes.

"Impressive." Alex nodded in approval.

"I have self control."

Alex waved his hand, gesturing to the unconscious girl. Tala turned his state to Kai. His breathing had picked up, but he nodded to Tala. Tala proceeded to climb onto the bed. He took in the sight beneath him. Bruises freckled her body, mostly around her hips. Her bottom lip puffed out from her biting it. Her beautiful blue hair sprawled about her face, clumped together with sweat. Dark lines were forming under her eyes.

Tala took in a breath and reached towards her wrist. He was uneasy, but knew he had to stop it somehow. He gripped it firmly and Tai flinched, her eyes snapping open. She went to scream, but Tala caught her lips gently with his other hand. He gave her a reassuring stare. A tear slipped down her cheek. He removed his hand to stabilize his person.

"It'll be over quickly," Tala murmured.

He adjusted himself at her entrance and she whimpered. He gently pushed in, not stopping until he had fully sheathed himself.

Alex sat in the chair in the corner and played with his knife as he watched.

Tai bit her lip as more tears fell. Tala placed his cheek on her's and began whispering to her.

"Just relax. This is almost over.

He thrust into her at an even steady rate, making sure to be soft. His grasp remained on her wrist, feeling the blood on his hand, but kept going and afraid to stop. Tiny moans began escaping her parted lips as Tala picked up his pace. Tala lifted his head and caught her glazed cobolt eyes.

He continued to stare into her orbs as his release built up. Her lips moved, but nothing came out.

The moments passed by, but they remained in each other's eyes.

Finally, Tala felt his release. He closed the gap between their lips. Both teens let their eyes shut as his breath tickled her lips. The cool air making her skin tingle.

Then he came as he touched her lips, locking them in a passionate kiss. Tai pressed back, farther deepening the kiss. After several moments, she pulled away and her head fell to the bed. Tala let his eyes creep open, gazing down at the girl.

That's when he felt it, seeping through his fingers, pulsing in his palm.

His head snapped over to his hand. He lifted his shaking hand to see the staining crimson pool onto the sheets.

"Tai!"

He turned back to her, hoping for a response.

Nothing came.

Tala pulled out of her and grabbed his white under shirt. He quickly wrapped it around her wrist and went to turn around when he felt a blade touch his throat.

"You die now. Your friends are already dead. The brother will bleed out and the sister will make a fine deal with the BBA. But of course, by the time they come to save her, she'll be long gone," Alex explained.

Tala growled as the blade pressed down, but unexpectedly lightened up.

"Now drop it," a familiar voice ordered.

The blade held to Tala's neck clattered to the ground. Tala turned to see Bryan holding a gun to Alex's head. Alex held his hands up and hissed.

"How'd you-?!" Alex started.

"You forgot to tie our hands," Spencer said, tossing Tala his pants.

Tala smirked and quickly pulled on his pants.

"We've already called Ian. The BBA are on their way. Turns out these boys were working for Boris," Bryan informed, never taking his eyes from Alex.

Tala turned and released Tai from her bindings, then wrapped her in the bed sheet. He, then, lifted her into his arms, allowing her head to rest against his chest.

"Kai's been stabbed and Tai needs medical help immediately," Tala said.

Bryan took one look at Tai and the gun drooped. Before anyone could blink, Alex had swatted the gun away and elbowed Bryan, sending him to the ground. He dashed for the door and Spencer went to interced.

"Leave him! We've got other things to worry about," Tala shouted.

Spencer nodded before helping Brtan up. He, then went to Kai's side. The blood habegan in to seep through Tala's jacket. Kai gritted his teeth.

"How are we supposed to track that bastard now?" Kai coughed.

Pushing Spencer's hand away, he sat up. Blood dripped down his chin, but he just wiped it away on the back of his wrist.

"You need to lie down, Kai," Spencer said.

"I've had worse. You should know that," Kai grunted. "Get some clothes on. No one wants to see that."

Spencer shook his head at the stubborn teen, but proceeded to gather his clothes, as did Bryan.

"How's Tai?" Kai asked, suddenly recalling the previous incident.

Tala tightened his grip on the limp girl in his arms.

"She's still loosing blood. I wrapped it up, but she's too weak to stop it herself." Tala pinched his lips together.

He heard the sudden screeching of tired and sprinted from the room and out of the building, quickly followed by Bryan. After Bryan came Spencer supporting Kai.

* * *

Lights flashed over her eyes, blinding her from seeing. She was numb, she knew that. Almost as if she were floating outside of her body.

"I want that wrist stitched before she gets the transfusion!" A woman ordered.

"Right away, ma'am!" A male voice called back.

Tai groaned when the light seemed to brighten, her throat tight and dry.

"Bright..." She rasped.

"Taireina? Taireina, can you hear me?" The woman's voice returned.

A blob blocked out the moment.

"My name is Doctor Athena."

Tai's eyes focused on the glowing green eyes that stared down at her.

"You're at the Memorial Hospital."

Tai say forward and grabbed the shocked doctor.

"Don't tell them anything!" Tai shouted. "They can't be told anything! I will tell them!"

The doctor forced Tai back down.

"Please, Miss Hiwatari, calm down" she soothed.

Tai's strength left her form as the darkness dragged her back to sleep.

* * *

**How was it? Pretty crazy? Pretty bad? Good maybe? Let me know! **

**~Leiko out~**


	15. Chapter 15

I'm starting to get the hang of these chapters.. Well. Here's a new one! Just for you guys!

Disclaimer: I own Tai. I own Tyler. Silverstaar owns Athena. And beyblade is some popular person's who is super awesome.

* * *

Tala stared at the nervous nurse with a frown. She shifted from her left foot to her right under his eyes. The pen in her hand shook as she wrote.

"H-have you s-slept within the last two days?" She stammered.

Tala shook his head.

"Could you tell me how many h-hours you have in the last week?"

"Twenty." His reply quick.

"And how has your b-breathing been?"

"Fine," another short answer.

The nurse scribbled a bit more before setting the clipboard onto the end table.

"I-I'll send Doctor Neferet in a moment," she spoke rapidly, fondling with the edge of her brightly colored scrub shirt.

The nurse left and Tala rested his head against the hospital pillow. The monitor keeping his heart rate went up and down, distracting his eyes.  
It had been nine days since the 'incident'. Bryan was the first to leave. A cast around his wrist and a few bruises, but otherwise fine. Spencer received several stitches in his left cheek where one of the gang members managed a lucky shot. He was able to leave after a shrink confirmed he wasn't a suicide risk.

Kai was a different case.

He fought the paramedics and rode with Tai, refusing to let her go. Once at the hospital, he passed out next to the nurse's station, scaring several of them. The doctor's performed surgery and he currently resided in recovery. They restrained him to his bed when he left to check on Tai, only to open the stab wound and bled all over the hospital's priest.

Tala had refused treatment, until Mr. D threatened him. He told Tala that he wouldn't be allowed to see Tai until he was cleared. At this point, he gave in. They found a broken rib and a minor concussion.

Tala's head pulsed with wave of pain and he closed his eyes.

Tai was by far the worse. She woke up two days after she arrived, but quickly fell unconscious afterwards. Since then, she's woken up twice. Both times screaming.

A knock on Tala's door grabbed his attention. His eyes slowly opened to see a young girl enter. Her white lab coat covered her maroon scrubs. A name tag on her upper pocket read, 'Athena Neferet 5th Year Intern'. Her coppery hair gleamed under the fluorescent lighting. Her striking red ribbon held several lengthy pieces from her shining emerald eyes.

"And how are we today, Mr. Valkov?" She asked, grabbing the clipboard from the table.

Tala didn't respond.

"I see you still haven't slept," she noted.

She circled to the side if the bed and lifted her stethoscope to her ears, then the metal piece to Tala's lower ribs.

"Would you mind sitting up for me, Mr. Valkov?" She asked politely.

"Doctor Neferet," Tala said, not taking his eyes from her.

"Please, call me Athena." She interrupted.

Tala gave her a raised eyebrow look.

"I've been on the Demolition Boy's case since you've arrived. Call me Athena, please." Athena said, pulling back.

Tala nodded and pushed himself up. Athena went back to checking his ribs.

"Are you in pain?" She asked.

"No." Brief, to the point. Lying.

"No headaches?"

Athena pulled a pen light from her pocket and flashed it across Tala's eyes. He held back from wincing. The light was not helping the pulsing.

"No." Another lie.

"Hmm," she pondered.

She stuffed the light back into her lab coat. She wrote down several notes.

"Athena," Tala's voiced seemed too quiet even for his ears, but Athena looked up to him. Her smile was soft.

"Yes?"

He locked eyes with the intern.

"Has anything changed with her?"

Her smile faltered, but quickly returned. Tala felt his heart skip.

"She's woken up again, but we quickly sedated her when she attacked a nurse," Athena folded her hands in front of herself.

Tala's gaze shifted towards the creases in the bed sheets.

"We've been keeping a very close eye on her. When she gains conscious again, we will let you know." Athena tried to smile.

The two became quiet. Athena shifted and set the clip board down.

"I'll give you something to help with the headaches and to help you sleep," Athena offered.

With that she left the room, leaving Tala with his thoughts.

* * *

Tai shifted in her slumber as a storm began to stir out her window.

'Here's the contract,' a voice rang through her mind.

'We have no more use for you,' it came again.

Tai flinched and sweat beaded down her forehead. Lightning flashed, followed by a thunderous roar.

'You are too weak to stay here. Leave!'

With a spine shivering clash, lightening filled the room, revealing a darkened figure who stood at the end of her bed. Glowing red eyes stared down at her. Another crack and the figure was gone.

Tai sat up, body shivering and breath coming in short gasps. Her eyes darted around the room and caught sight of her beyblade.

* * *

Athena opened the door to Tai's room, attention stuck on her paper work. She looked up to see a pitch black room.

"That's strange," she mumbled to herself.

She flicked on the switch and gasped.

The wind coming through the window sent a chill down her back. She looked to the bed to see the wires that were once attached to Tai were now hooked to the other patient.

Athena quickly ran to the window frantically searching for her patient.

"Taireina!" She called.

She made no hesitation as she pressed the red button next to the empty bed.

* * *

"What do you mean they are missing?" Mr. D. shouted over the phone.

"I went to Taireina's room and found her gone. I quickly went to Kai's room after and he appears to have released himself!" Athena explained, her voice heightened from stress.

Mr. D rubbed his eyes on the other side of the phone as he tried to push away the growing headache.

"How did they manage to leave?" He asked, calming himself.

"Taireina placed the heart monitors onto the other patient in the room and Kai somehow freed himself from his bindings and turned off his monitor. He escaped before we could respond to the silent alarm," Athena explained.

Mr. D took in a deep breath and grumbled to himself. "What are their conditions?"

"Unstable." Athena started. "Kai's abdominal wound has gathered infection and Tai still is at great risk for blood loss."

"Have the authority's been informed?"

"Yes, I called them before I contacted you."

"Very well," Mr. D sighed. "Let me know if they find something."

"Yes, of course," Athena answered.

A tap on Athena's shoulder made her jump. She cupped the mouth piece and turned to the nurse.

"What is it?"

"Tala Valkov is missing from his room!" The nurse cried.

"What?" Mr. D yelled from the phone.

"He's gone? When did this happen?" Athena spoke to the nurse in a rushed voice.

"He must have over heard about the Hiwatari twins!"

"I've got to go, Mr. D." Athena declared.

"Inform me of the situation as it unfolds, Miss Neferet," Mr. D ordered. "Those children are all under the BBA's care as of the moment."

"Yes, sir," Athena hung up the phone.

* * *

Tala ran his hand over the bed sheets where Tai had been laying. He stood next to her bed and frowned. He removed his hand and stared out the window, cautiously stepping towards it. He ran his finger over the seal and lifted his finger to see.

"What are you thinking, Mr. Valkov?" A voice said behind him.

"Tala. Call me Tala." He replied. "Kai followed her."

"I can't stop you from leaving," Athena paused. "Can I?"

Tala let his head turn to the girl.

A blinding light filled the room and quickly passed, leaving Athena alone in the room.

* * *

Well... It's been forever... Destroy me later. But here is one of many more to come. I've finally got my ideas ready to go! So be prepared. Here comes more chapters!

~Leiko out~


	16. Chapter 16

I'm back so soon? That's right! I'll be posting another chapter after it in about a day or two. Well... Enjoy!

* * *

A blur flashed by, followed by a deafening crack. The sound echoed against the trees and the snow. The blur stopped creating a crater in the dense snow. The blade spun at high speeds, not slowing in the frozen rain that pelted at the hooded blader.

"Pustotu Kladbishche," the voice called in a whisper.

A circle of tombstones shot up from the ground.

"Void Graveyard!" She shouted.

In the center of the stones, a vortex opened above the blade, releasing Salemite from his keep. The beast hissed and its tail whipped back and forth. It hovered above the vortex and stared at its master.

The wind lashed through the trees, ripping the cape's hood from Tai. Her hair curled around her face and drifted through the pulse of air. Her eyes were glazed and dull, as if she were trapped within the hypnotizing swirls of the abyss.

"Master Taireina," the creature hissed.

Nothing moved, except for her eyes which slowly moved to the scorpion spider before her.

"They are looking for you," he said.

She remained silent and allowed the icy rain to tap at her face. She raised her hand and flicked her hand at Salemite. The tombstones shattered and the vortex grew.

"Shattered Blackhole," she let her voice bounce off the forest.

Salemite fell into the swirling mass and moments later it shatters. The pieces floated around the area like black mirrors against the white background. The force sent them spinning like tops, but remained in the area. A single piece drifted in front of Tai. She caught the image of herself. She gasped at the sight and collapsed to her knees, sinking into the snow.

The shards froze as Tai heard crunching footsteps approach her. She wrapped her arms around her torso. The steps stopped behind her. She knew who it was immediately.

"You should be resting. You're hurt," she whispered.

"I'll be fine, I've been through much worse," Kai replied.

Kai went to move forward.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" Tai warned.

Kai ignored her and moved closer. Tai's blade caught speed and sped behind her, protecting her. Salemite appeared hissing at Kai.

Kai stopped. "Why?"

Kai stared past the beast to his twin.

"It's my entire fault. I could have prevented all of this. Instead, I ran away."

Tai hunched forward and a tear fell into the snow.

"Now, you all are hurt!"

The two were silent. Tai slowly stood up.

"I'm pathetic. I can't stand up for myself. I'm not strong enough." She trailed off.

"You are strong," Kai argued.

Tai turned around abruptly.

"Look at me!" She cried.

Salemite disappeared into his blade as it stopped spinning.

"I'm not strong enough! I can barely control my beyblade! My bit beast is powerful ands over takes my body. His darkness is meant for someone better!"

She threw her arms open and revealed her shredded hospital outfit.

Kai's eyes focused into a glare.

"How'd-?" He started.

"Eternity's Kiss…"

Kai's eyes went wide as he became shocked, but then it reverted to an angry glare.

"I told you to never use that attack." He lectured. "You aren't-"

She interrupted again, "What? Strong enough? I can't control the void!"

"I was going to say, 'ready'."

Kai stepped forward and picked up the lifeless blade.

"Salemite is your guardian." Kai explained.

"You're wrong." Tai snapped. "He's the guardian to the bit beasts."

Kai perked up in interest. Tai looked down and relaxed her arms to her sides.

"The story goes that there were once four beasts that protected the earth. When the world was at peace, the beasts went into a deep sleep and awakened again when the world needed them the most. They placed two guardians to watch them while they spelt. Salemite to watch the earth and Amythrius to watch the heavens."

Kai straightened himself out and glimpsed down at the blade in his hand.

"It also says that there was a great battle hundreds of years ago. The four beasts found others to join them, but some refused and fought against them. One of them being Demextrius."

Tai shifted and wrapped her arms around herself to keep war.

"Demextrius recruited Salemite. When the battle begun, Salemite injured one of the great beasts, forever leaving the beast with a scar. Salemite ran when he had realized what he had done. Amythrius chased him and brought him back to fight with the great beasts, who forgave him. With Salemite on their side, they were able to take Demextrius down, but his grip on Salemite remained. Since then, any person to wield him would fail, not being strong enough. I thought I could, but I can't. I was very wrong."

She turned her gaze to Kai.

"I received Salemite a little while after you obtained Dranzer. I'm supposed to protect you! How am I supposed to protect you if I am not strong enough?"

"You need practice," Kai spoke.

Tai gave him a disapproving stare.

"You didn't get Salemite by accident. He choose you out of everyone in the world," he explained.

"Why would he choose someone why runs away?" Tai asked.

"I can't tell you that." Kai said.

Tai began to shake as another wave of tears hit her. She felt something cover her shoulders and looked up to see Kai.

"You need to be resting."

Tai shook her head.

"I have to get stronger. I won't leave until I am," she muttered.

Kai frowned. Tai reached for the blade still in Kai's hand. He pulled back.

"Give it to her."

A voice made both twins jerk up. Tala stood in front of them.

"Let her practice more," Tala declared.

Tai snatched the blade from Kai.

"On the condition that she returns to the hospital," he finished.

Tai gave him a glare, before sighing.

"I get no choice in the matter do I?"

"I don't think you are well enough mind or body to be training," Kai argued.

Tai ignored him and placed Salemite into his launcher. Kai shook his head and stepped towards Tala. Tai turned away from the two boys and pulled the rip cord.

"How long until she passes out do you think?" Kai leaned towards Tala.

Tala folded his arms and watched as Salemite swerved thought the snow.

"Sooner than you think," Tala sighed.

Tai hunched over as she felt her energy drain from her. She gripped her launcher with a white knuckle grip. She clenched her teeth as she held onto her body.

"I won't go down so easily," she whispered to herself.

Salemite stopped in front of Tai and lifted from his bit chip. He remained there as the snow around the area began to lift into the air. It created a calm tornado about him.

"What is she-?" Kai started to step forward, but Tala raised his arm.

"Wait."

Kai flickered his eyes to Tala, then to Tai. Tai snapped her head up as she opened her arms.

"Void Graveyard!"

One at a time, tombstones shot from the ground. The tornado picked up is pace, bringing snow with it. Tai stumbled towards the vortex, but caught hersle and left her arms open. Kai and Tala watched in amazement as they could feel the power growing around them.

Once again, Tai's concentration falter and her arms dropped. The storm became hectic, throwing waves of wind around like swords. One swiped by Kai, breezing past his face. He felt a sudden warmth and reached up to his cheek. He felt liquid on his fingers and immediately knew what it was.

"Tai!" He attempted to shout over the blizzard.

Tala shielded his face when the wind became more aggressive.

"Tala!" Kai grabbed the red-head's attention. "We have to stop her! This is beyond out of control!"

"Tai!" Tala yelled.

Tai's head suddenly jerked up. "Shattered Blackhole," she whispered.

The tornado continued as Tai fell to her knees, slowly being pulled towards the vortex.

"Shatt..ered… Black…" She was unable to finish as she lost the will to remain conscious.

Everything froze the moment she collapsed into the snow. Kai rushed forward, but Tala grabbed his arm.

"Wait!"

It was as if time had stopped. The vortex appeared to be a dark cloud beneath thousands of snowflakes. Leaves remained floating in the air and bursts of energy streaked the area, as if they were opening into another dimension. Salemite lay in the middle, hovering above the still mass that was once a blizzard.

The boys waited, holding their breath. Tala's grip tightened on Kai's arm. The tension was so thick in the air, the sharpest blade would break.

Then, without alarm, Salemite moved forward and bowed before the two boys. The void beneath him fell in on its self and began breaking into pieces, each letting off a bigger shock wave than the last. One of the waves, crashed into the two teens, throwing them away from the area.

Kai felt pain in the back of his head before he disappeared into darkness.

'Tai,' his mind faded out as his body became heavy.

Tala's eyes blurred as he fell to the ground. He watched behind the haze as the void covered Tai, then Kai, and then crept towards him.

'I leave you with a mission.' A deep voice echoed around him.

Tala shook his head as he tried to clear his mind, which began to become clouded.

'A great danger approaches her. You must care for her and the gift she can bestow unto you.' The voice told him.

"Who?" His voice sounded unfamiliar to him as each moment passed. "Tai?"

'Protect her.'

And with that, Tala slipped into darkness.

* * *

"He's over here!"

Tala felt his body being pulled back into reality. A voice above him spoke, but he could only understand a few words.

"Is he alright?"

Another voice.

"It looks the same as the twins."

Tala tried to make sense of what was being said. Images of the tornado suddenly rushed his mind. Tai falling brought his mind to attention.

Tala's eyes flew open and he lurched upwards. A hand held him up as the blurriness washed from his eyes.

"Easy there, Tala."

'Bryan. That's Bryan's voice.'

"Are you alright?" Bryan asked, leaning down to Tala's eyesight.

Tala took in a deep breath and immediately stopped. Something was different. He reached for his side, expecting pain, but none came.

"What?" He questioned nobody.

"We've all been healed." Tala looked up to see Kai kneeling before him.

"I think it was Salemite," Kai said, lifting his shirt to reveal a irritated scar where he had been stabbed.

"Does that mean-?" Tala started.

"She's fine. Just asleep."

Tala then noticed the surrounding area. Trees had been uprooted and appeared to be charred. The ground was cracked like broken glass and the snow had a layer of dirt on it. Everything was scattered from the area where Tai had been when she wielded Salemite. As he took in the area, he caught the famous blue hair in his peripheral.

Bryan fell backwards as Tala leapt to his feet and dashed to Tai. Next to her was Spencer. Tala skidded to her side and reached towards her face, taking in the bruise and cut free skin. He felt all tension he once had release as he glanced upwards in thanks.

"Do you know how long we've been out?" Kai asked Bryan, helping him to his feet.

"Maybe three hours. We only found you guys twenty minutes ago." Bryan replied.

"How are you two? And how'd you find us?" Tala glimpsed to Spencer, then Bryan.

"We blacked out at the abbey and then woke up without any wounds. And something was telling us to come find you," Spencer answered.

Tala nodded, before placing his arms beneath Tai and lifting her from the ground.

"Let's get out of here." Tala said.

Spencer nodded and stood next to him. Tala, Bryan, and Spencer began to walk away. Kai followed suit, until something caught his eye. He stopped and bent down, brushing away snow and dirt.

There lay Salemite. Kai stared at the blade for a moment before taking the blade in his hand.

"Are you coming, Kai?" Bryan called back.

Kai stood and pocketed the blade. He swiftly followed after his team.

* * *

There you have it! Review please!

~Leiko out~


	17. Chapter 17

Hey! I'm back so soon? Yeah. That's right. I have quite a few chapters up and running. I'm missing pieces here or there, but I promise there will be many chapters to come. Well... Not really, but there is a lot that will be happening. And if you can guess what's going to happen from the next two chapters... well I can't give you anything, but go you! And everything will be coming together more and more in the next chapters.

Now please remember to review. Or message me! Something!

Disclaimer: I own Tai and Tyler and Salemite and Amythrius. silverstaar18 owns Athena. And some fancy dancy person owns Beyblade.

Enjoy!

* * *

It had been two months since that night the group had been miraculously healed. They returned to the hospital, where Doctor Neferet gave them a clean bill of health. She insisted on hearing the story, but the boys' had decided not to share what had happened. With the abbey shut down, Tai suggested the team move into the abandoned Hiwatari estate. Kai was hesitant, but Tai made him bite his tongue when she pulled him aside and gave him an ear full. Ian was given the offer, but turned it down and returned to his home in St. Petersburg. The house, rather large, suited the team well. There were no neighbors and trees surrounded them. Very quiet living arrangements. After three weeks, they all fell into a pattern of eating, sleeping, and training. Everything seemed to be moving along fine.

Tai held her head as she mindlessly stirred her coffee. She sat across from Bryan who was currently fondling with his blade. Spencer sat beside him, enjoying a bowl of cereal. Bryan growled to himself as he tried to force two bey-parts together.

"Why isn't this working?" He suddenly burst.

Tai held out her hand. Bryan glimpsed at her and laughed.

"And what do you think you could do?"

Without looking away from an interesting point on the wall, she explained, "you do know that I once worked in the same laboratories that the All-Stars came from, right? I helped design most of the beyblades there."

Spencer stopped mid-chew and Bryan shamefully handed over the blade parts. Tai pushed her coffee aside and began examining the parts before her.

A sudden crash alerted the three. They looked at each other, then towards the back door, where Kai came storming in, quickly followed by Tala.

"You aren't focusing, Kai!" Tala lectured. "How are we supposed to be ready for the next World Championships if you can't even pull your weight?!"

"I quit!" Kai shouted back. "You arrogant bastard! I'm done with beyblading!"

Tala stopped short, shocked by Kai's words. "You quit?"

Kai abruptly turned and glared at Tala. Tai stood up.

"How can you say that, Kai?"

Kai huffed. "I'm through playing a child's sport. There are no more challenges. I'm done."

Tai's eyes held hurt as she stared at her brother.

"After all that you've been through to get here, you are just going to quit?" Tai asked, clenching her fists in anger.

"That's right. I'm out of here!" Kai said, flipping around and headed upstairs.

Tai's eyes fell beneath her bangs. Bryan stood and placed a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and dashed past Tala, bumping his shoulder, and out into the backyard.

"This will not end well." Spencer glanced towards Tala, who was fuming.

Bryan was the first to move, heading up the stairs. "We'll talk to Kai. Tala, go find Tai before she manages to find trouble."

Tala agreed only by chasing Tai out the back door. Spencer turned to Bryan.

"I think Tala finally struck Kai's last nerve." Spencer admitted.

Bryan said nothing and continued up the stairs and down the long hallway. Spencer quickly followed.  
They came to Kai's bedroom where the door was wide open and two gym bags were thrown on the queen sized bed. The red drapes were half open and the rest of his room was in pieces. Clothes and papers made up the carpet. Kai stood by the window, leaning his arm against the glass, speaking on the phone.

"Yes." They heard Kai. "Pick me up immediately. I'm going to the boarding school in Japan."

Spencer stepped past Bryan and folded his arms.

"So you really are leaving?" He asked.

Kai flipped around, no longer facing the window and glared. He hung up the phone and threw it onto his bed.

"I can't stay here any longer. Russia has done nothing for me." Kai said, turning his eyes away.

"So, you're just going to up and leave? What about us?" Bryan tried reasoning.

"You can manage on your own. You can stay in the house, its Tai's as well. And you aren't children," Kai remarked.

"What about Tai?" Spencer jumped in.

Kai's head jerked, but he only shook his head.

"She'll be fine," he quickly snapped.

Spencer glanced at Bryan and gave him a nod.

"What if they came back?" Bryan boldly asked.

Kai gave him a glare before turning away and sighing.

* * *

"What do you mean they haven't been caught?" Kai slammed his hands onto Mr. D's desk.

"Calm down, Kai. It's not his fault. He's just trying to help!" Tai said behind him.

Kai and Tai were called to Mr. D's office and Kai did not approve of the news he received.

She touched his arm and he pulled away.

"No! Those bastards are on the loose. What if they came back? What if they came back for us? I won't let that happen to you, again!" Kai growled.

Tai pulled back and sealed her lips.

"I'm sorry, Kai, but the authorities lost their trail once they left Moscow. I'm afraid we have no other leads to where they are" Mr. D admitted.

Kai span on heel and fled the room. Tai watched as Tai left and frowned in concern. Mr. D stood from his chair and circled his desk. He placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"It'll be alright, Tai." Mr. D assured.

Tai turned to the old man and sighed. "I hope you are right."

* * *

"They haven't been spotted in two months. She'll be fine here, anyways. They don't know where we are." Kai returned to his packing. "Now get out of here."

Bryan looked at Spencer and shook his head. They both left the room. Kai stopped for a moment, but quickly went back to work.

* * *

"Tai! Where are you?" Tala called out.

When he heard no reply, he continued farther into the forest behind the estate.

"Tai!" He tried again.

Nothing.

He pushed past a shrub and made it to a small clearing. A rustling in the bushes caught his attention.

"Tai?" He asked cautiously.

He heard coughing and stepped forward.

"Go away," her voice came, slightly wispy.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. Just give me a minute." The coughing came again.

Tala eased towards her and the smell of vomit hit him like a rock to the face. He held his breath and pushed forward.

"Athena will have to hear of this." Tala commented.

He pulled back a bush which reveals Tai, hunched over wiping her mouth.

"It was just Bryan's cooking from last night. I thought I could handle his attempt at home cooking, but I guess not" she admitted.

She coughed again and turned to Tala. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine now."

Tala shook his head. "This is all my fault. If I wouldn't have been so harsh with his training, it wouldn't be like this."

"Don't blame yourself, Tala. Kai just has to find his will to blade again. And if he has to leave to do it, I say let him."

Tala remained silent. "I'm surprised you would even say that."

"I've seen they way he has been since we moved here. I knew it was coming, just not this soon."

They were quiet for a moment before Tai grabbed her stomach and winced.

"I'm going to die!" She exaggerated.

"I highly doubt that." Tala snickered. "Come on. Athena's coming today."

* * *

"This will be our last check up, you know." Athena said, lifting her stethoscope from her bag.

Athena was nearly finished with her exam on Tai - who was shirtless sitting on a table in the study.

"That's a good thing, right? It means I'm all better and can go back to training." Tai enthusiastically said.

Athena placed the metal piece onto Tai's chest, listening to her heart and her lungs.

"I still wouldn't recommend returning to training for a few more weeks." Athena said, letting her hand fall down Tai's chest.

"You wouldn't recommend it, doesn't mean that I'm not allowed to. And I've already told you why." Tai reached into her pocket and pulled Salemite out. She glimpsed down at him and sighed. "I haven't called him out since that night."

Tai set him down next to her and looked away. Athena frowned and went to speak, but a rapid beating came to her ears. She quickly stepped back in shock. Tai snapped her head to her.

"Athena? What's wrong?" Tai asked, concerned.

Athena tried to comprehend what happened, but just shook her head. "It was nothing. I guess these 14 hour days are getting to me."

"Then come sit for a moment," Tai gestured to the table she sat on. Tai lifted her shirt from the spot waved to and put it back on.

Athena took the offer and sat down.

"I really need a vacation." Athena joked.

She laughed a little, but immediately stopped and yelped. She stood from the table and lifted her left hand to her face. Her palm was burnt. The flesh was red, irritated, and blistering.

"Athena?! What happened?" Tai asked, standing next to her.

Tai took Athena's hand and gasped. "A butterfly?"

The girl's stared down at Athena's hand, taking in the butterfly branded into her palm. Tai watched smoke twist around Athena's finger tips before noticing smoke coming from the table.

"Salemite?" Tai stepped towards the table.

Salemite began to roll slowly. Tai watched and Athena cowered back, holding her injured hand close to her body. Salemite sped up and stood up, spinning on his own.

"She's the one," a lowly hiss came.

Smoke circled the blade and Salemite appeared before Tai in a smaller form. Tai stepped towards her bit beast in curiosity.

"What are you-?" She stopped and turned to Athena. "Her?"

Athena confused, stared at the beast before her, holding her breath in fear. "What's going on here?!"

Tai returned her attention back to Salemite who bowed and retreated into his blade. The blade picked up pace, wobbling from the speed. Tai concentrated on his movements as Athena inched away. The black blade became a blur as it wobbled. A flash of white came and went as the blade continued. Tai squinted as the white became more dominant, appearing more and more. Finally after several moments, Salemite came to a halt, toppling to the floor, but another blade continued to spin on the table.

"Amythrius," Tai whispered.

* * *

There we have it! Tell me what you think! Next chapter will be alot of fun! For once we'll be seeing some of Kai's side of things! We will also learn more about the Four Great Bit Beasts and some of the things that happened to Tai in the Americas.

I'd also like to give a shout out to silverstaar 18! You've been very helpful with the making of these chapters! I would hug you if I only could!

Ta-Ta for now folks!

~Leiko out~


End file.
